Criminal Minds
by loveme2times
Summary: Massie Block, daughter of Mafia bosses gets to move to Westchester after her dad killed her boyfriend and tries to blend in to the Westchester crowd. But things will get messy when she falls for the wrong guy
1. Chapter 1

**shouldn't really start a new fic, but i couldn't resist. Read and Review :D**

* * *

**When you are born in a family of criminals...**

_December 28th, Two business men found dead in Paris's Grand Hotel. Both shot twice in the chest, detectives suspect Russian/Italian mafia behind murder._

**and you are the only clean one...**

_"YES I HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND! WELL, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KILL HIM TOO?! WHY CANT YOU EVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**blending in would be the only thing you will try to do...**

_"Why did you move?"_

_"Well... My parents were farmers before, but now they decided to take over the family business"_

**but when you get caught in a romance with the wrong person...**

_"You never told me what your parents did for a living!"_

_"Well, the Harringtons have been cops for generations now"_

**things will definitely get messy.**

_" Now. We have two choices. we either move town or get rid of that family."_

**Criminal Minds. **

* * *

The Plaza Hotel  
The Terrace Suite  
January 21st  
10.00 AM

Bang. Bang. That was the sound that she could never get out of her head. A week had passed since she saw her father shoot her boyfriend mercilessly twice on the chest, his signature move with his golden gun. She remembered running towards her dead boyfriend, and holding his body for the last time before her father pulled her away. Bang Bang. That heartbreaking two shots. All because he was getting some suspicions on her family. Two shots, and he was dead. Two damn shots. Then all she knew was that she was on her dad's private jet to New York City, then in the Plaza Hotel in front of Central Park locked in her room for five days in a row.

"Massie Block. It's time to get out of this hotel and start living life again" a woman who barged in her room said. She had the features of a gorgeous Russian woman with pale skin and dark hair, with reddish lipstick on her perfect collagen lips.

"My name is nawt Massie Block" she said. "It's Francesca Carducci"

"Wrong. It might not be Massie Block, but neither it was Francesca Carducci or Sophie Laurent, but you never really had a problem on calling yourself those names" the woman said.

"Whatever. You killed my boyfriend"

"Wrong again. Your dad did. I killed his mother to make it look like his mother killed him and then suicided."

"You are sick people" Massie said.

"Anyway, Get ready, we are going shopping in Fifth Avenue" Kendra said.

"I do nawt feel like shopping" Massie whined.

"You will once you get to see the place we are going to live in from tomorrow"

"WhaT? Where is it that we're staying?"

"Some place called Westchester" Kendra said.

"Ew"

Westchester, New York  
The Block's Estate  
Thursday January 23rd  
07.00 AM

"Massie it's time to wake up. You're starting school today" Massie heard. School? Hell no.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, and we also got a small prezzy for you" Kendra and William said to Massie. "Look outside the window" Massie got up, she loved her surprises, they were always huge no matter how small her parents said they were. She looked out of her window and saw a shiny and bright red Ferrari parked on the driveway.

"Ehmahgawd. A Ferrari! Thank you!" Massie said hugging her parents. She then realized her mistake by accepting the gift, that meant that she had just forgiven him.

"I'm guessing that now all is forgotten." William said as he hugged his daughter back. Massie didn't bother to answer, because if she said what she actually meant, he would have taken the car away and give it as a hand me down to one of his assistants.

"I gotta go get ready for school." Massie said, as she sent them out of her huge yet kind of empty bedroom, all she had for the moment was a huge princess bed with purple Ralph Lauren sheets that contrasted against the white wall and lots of boxes on the corner of the room. She went to the bathroom which was intergrated in the room as the walk in closet was, and took her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth. She then jumped in the shower, and washed her body and hair with a Frederik Fekkai shampoo, rinse and her body with the body wash, and got out of the room wrapping a towel around her body. She took a shopping bag from Saks Fifth Avenue from one of the corners and looked for clothes, she then found the perfect outfit for that day which was a Vena Cava silk goa dress, a pair of Woldorf black 100 den tights, and a pair of Christian Loubutin grey pumps, and a Chole Large Cindy Patent black leather tote. She dried her hair with her favorite hairdrier and put some body cream from Jo Malone. She put on a set of Chantelle boudoir lingerie, her lucky pair, and then her Woldorf tights, her dress, then decided to put on her Commes des Garcons wool grey cardigan. She put on her shoes and then started with her make up. She needed no cover up or foundation, so she went directly to eyes. She put on a line of black Dior eyeliner and a coat of Dior show mascara. She then put some blush from Clinique and a few coats of red lipstick from Chanel. She took a look at herself in the mirror, and decided that she looked close enough to perfect. She grabbed an Yves Saint Laurent black patent leather long continental wallet and put it inside the Chloe large patent leather tote, as well as her iPhone and her make up bag. As she was about to go out, she realized that she had completely forgotten about accessories.  
She looked through her shopping bags, and finally found the one she was looking for, a lilac and black colored Bergdorf Goodman's bag, with inside lots of hard cover boxes made of black and red velvet. She then finally took out a David Yurman Gold Chatelaine Y Necklace with a few canary diamonds, and put it around her neck. She then put on her Burberry camel colored knee-length coat and got out of the house with her keys. She would have eaten breakfast at school, whatever. As she looked at the map to the school which her dad's assistant had printed off for her and left inside the Ferrari, she noticed that it was going to be just a ten minutes ride maximum, perfect, she didn't have to wake up too early.

When she got to the school her parents had enroll her in, she parked her Ferrari in front of the school as she noticed everybody just staring at her and whispering in their friend's ears not taking their eyes off the bright red extravagant car wondering who was inside the tinted windows. She gave a last touch of lipstick, fixed her hair, and stepped out of the car with her left Christian Louboutin first.  
She put on her favorite white original Rayban Wayfarers, and looked around the school. Not bad, she thought. The buildings were really antique and very well taken care of, the grass was beautiful, and the people seemed to look decent and lookable. Wasn't this a private school? Why were they all like staring at her like they had never seen a Ferrari? Probably their fathers had one in their garage somewhere, right? This school costed like 50 thousand dollars a year! She ignored all the people staring at her and walked towards the main building, and headed towards the reception, where a woman with crispy hair and a pair of vintage glasses was on the computer fixing something.

"Excuse me" Massie said, when she realized that the receptionist didn't really hear her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

"Well, I am new here" Massie said taking her sunglasses off and holding them in her hand.

"Oh, you must be Massie Block" the woman asked/stated. Massie nodded as if it was obvious. "Here is your student ID car, you go to one of those ATM like kiosks, and put the ID inside. Print off everything you need."

"Thank you" Massie said politely, and walked off to those ATM-Like-Kiosks and printed out the timetable. She had homeroom with Monsieur Jacques who was also her French teacher. It was in the first floor and room number five. She walked off towards her homeroom. The glass doors opened by themselves, and she could see the classroom from outside. She could see girls in skinny jeans, mini skirts, and shorts with tights and button down shirts, cardigans, all to make a good impression to the teachers, so they could get a decent grade without trying. But didn't always work that way, especially if everybody acted that way. 'Fake Smart' she hated those kinds of people. Couldn't they just study more instead of making a scene by wearing 'geekier' outfits now that geeky was fashionable?  
She got inside the classroom and walked towards Monsieur Jacques, who FYI, was a total hottie.

"You must be Massie Block, welcome to BOCD high, Eleventh grade. I am Monsieur Jacques, but everybody calls me Jack, you can sit next to Kemp Hurley, the boy with the summer afro, and he can show you around school, right KEMP??" Jack said when he noticed this new girl walking towards him.

"Yeah, whatever man" the boy who was apparently Kemp shouted not really caring, he was wearing a Polo jacket, black trousers from Hugo Boss and a grey tee shirt. He was pretty hot. She walked towards him, who was playing with a zippo lighter. "DAMN. I didn't get a close look at you before, but girl, you are FINE" ok, first of all, total turn off, he was not in the hot list anymore.

"Kemp, right?" Massie asked sweetly, with a nice closed smile in her face.

"Damn right, I am. The one and only, you'll hear this name quiet a lot in this school" Kemp said to Massie stretching his arms with his hands under his head.

"Kemp, are you an ambular vendor?" Massie asked still with the same fake sweet tone she had before.

"Hell no" He said disgusted like a spoilt bitch.

"Then why would you ever think that I am interested?" Massie said with her tone, gone away, and back to the bitchy tone she had when she was speaking to her father these days. Everybody around the two were ooooooh-ing and laughing at Kemp's humiliation that he received. Most of them admiring the new girl's courage, who was dissing the most powerful guy in school.

"Kemp, she really showed you!" one of the boys who were sitting around him said. Kemp looked mad, and ignored the comment. "Maybe I should show her around instead of you"

"Go ahead. This one doesn't interest me anyway" Kemp lied. Massie knew he was lying and the rest of the class knew that as well. Massie smiled, like little miss perfect, and sat down on a table behind the guy that proposed to guide her.

"I'm Derrick Harrington, by the way. Nice to meet you" Derrick shook hands with Massie.

"Massie Block"

"Where are you from?" Derrick asked curious.

"Uhm- Well... I was born in France, and then I moved to Italy, now I'm here" Massie explained.

"France, Italy, so very European, I like it" Derrick said nodding with approval. Then the bell rang, Massie got up holding her Chloe bag and waited for Derrick Harrington to show her around.

"So, this is BOCD. Used to be a girls only private school, untill the brother school, Briarwood has drowned. Now it's a co-ed school as you can see. Well, your locker is number 304, which is right in front of mine. Right now, you have Math in the top group, wow, smart girl I see.. I'll walk you to the class"

"So, where are you living now, Massie?" Derrick asked. His shaggy dirty blonde hair looked really clean which was so unusual for a boy, and his clothes smelled like clean laundry and Armani perfume. She loved it. It reminded her of her boyfriend.

"Well, do you know blue street? There is a really big really white palace in there, well, that's my house" Massie said. Derrick immediately looked impressed, that street was only for real families, old money, blue blooded families, nobody in the middle class or lower high class could afford such a house, only really rich people could. So if she could, it meant that she was extremely wealthy. "How about you?"

"Oak Street." Derrick said. It wasn't exactly a bad location, it was for the upper and middle class people mostly, but it was nothing compared to Blue street. In Derrick's circle of friends, honestly, Massie was the first blue girl. Alicia Rivera, she was a neuveau riche, which meant she was new money. And also was Dylan Marvil and Claire Lyons who wasn't even that rich. All the daughters of blue blood families went to the French girls school called Chateau. But the sons all went to either BOCD or l'École Française de Westchester. Cam Fisher was a Blue Boy. His family had been part of the elite society for centuries now. And the house he lived in in Blue Street had been around for a hundred and five years now. Also Kemp Hurley was blue blood, and he also lived in blue street. His family own a bank or something like that.

"Well, here is your maths class, have fun" Derrick said. He then looked through the glass automatic doors, and checked if any of his friends were in that class. He saw Kristen sitting down on the fifth row. "Hey, meet a friend of mine," He said as he got inside the class. "Hey Kristen!" Derrick shouted. She immediately turned around making her blonde middle length hair swing.

"Derrick!" Kristen said with a huge smile in her face. "What's up"

"Hey, I'd like you to meet my friend over here, she's new to school, and she has math with you. Take care of her." Derrick said giving a really cute smile. Massie and Kristen shook hands and she sat right next to the sporty blonde. She had a feeling that they were going to become really good friends.

Lunch Time, BOCD High  
The Cafeteria  
13.00

"TEN PM. MY HOUSE. TOMORROW NIGHT. BRING BOOZE. YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE" Kemp Hurley said outloud from table 18 to table 23. The A-List tables. It was around thirty people he had invited untill now, and all he had to do now spread word around the A-List crowd in L'ecole Francais and Chateau. It would have been a major party. He had his house all for himself like always and what he wanted to do was throw a party in every special occasion. He then sat down on table 18, the best table ever, with all the most powerful A-Listers in the school, and started eating a sandwhich.

"Hey guys!" Kemp heard Kristen greet everybody, he looked at her, and saw new girl next to her with a tray with sushi on it, and a San Pellegrino water. This girl was well educated. She knew that only the A-List people could afford San Pellegrino everyday, while the rest drank the mediocre Evian water or Fiji. She was a natural rich. "Everybody, this is Massie Block, new to school" Everybody greeted the new girl.

"So, this is the time for questions, after lunch, we won't ask so many questions in one time anymore" Dylan Marvil said as Massie Block sat down next to Kristen and Derrick.

"Go ahead" Massie said opening the box with Sushi and starting to use the chopsticks.

"Where were you born?" Claire Lyons asked.

"Paris"

"What is your family's job?" Alicia asked. Massie thought about it carefully.

"My parents own an entertainment company they have inherited from my grandad, it has been going on since the 1950s" Massie quickly made up an excuse. Lying about her life was the funnest thing about moving to a new town.

"Cool. Where do you live?" Dylan asked.

"Blue Street. The huge white palace" Massie said calmly. Alicia's eyes widened with envy. This girl was like freaking perfect. Alicia might be pretty and rich, but she didn't live in Blue Street, the only place she would actually kill to live in. She had the money, but nobody would sell a house to a neaveu riche like her. Trust me, her parents had tried. A lot of times. Massie felt the hint of jealousy Alicia was sending her. Of course, Massie was super rich, but her parents were Mafia bosses, that was how they managed to buy that huge white palace in the middle of this elite street, they had their ways to convince people. They had been since the 1950s, she wasn't going to inherit an enterntainment company like she said. She was going to inherit the golden gun that her great granfather had passed to her grandfather, that was passed to her father, unless the 'Blocks' had a boy, which was possible because Kendra was only 36 and had Massie and got married to William when she was 19. They just had to hurry having a kid now.

"Did you move to Westchester from Paris?" Claire asked admiring Massie's perfection.

"No, I was born in Paris, I moved to Barcelona, Milan, then New York for a week before coming here" Massie said.

"Barcelona?? I'm from Barcelona!" Alicia said with excitement. Massie made no reaction.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dylan asked the question all the boys were dying to know the answer of. Did she have a boyfriend? What was she supposed to say? Yes? No? He died? He got killed by daddy dearest?

"Well... That's a good question..." Massie said still thinking about what to say. All the boys had now lost hope. "I used to. He died before I left" Massie finally sugar coated her answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Dylan apologized about bring out such a private question.

"No, It's fine. I'll have to face the truth anyway, it was just about time" Massie said putting a fake smile on.

"We want to see your house. You see none of us girls live in Blue Street, I think it's time for us to expand our horizons and live like real blue girls from now on since we have you as friend" Claire Lyons said honestly, yet sweetly.

"Sure. Come today, but just to say, It's still a mess we just moved in yesterday" Massie said.

"No problem, we'll help you fix your room" Alicia said excited about finally stepping foot inside the house of a real Blue GIRL. Not a blue boy. "Meet you as soon as the last bell rings in front of the big OAK" Alicia couldn't wait to see that place. If the PC and Massie were going to be BFFs, they would totally upgrade from spoilt rich new money girls lifestyle to spoilt rich old money lifestyle. And she couldn't wait for that to happen.

* * *

**So this chapter is about Massie settling down. Next chapter will be more focused on the boys and Massie.  
I'd appreciate reviews, thank you very much :D. The more the faster i upload next chappie. hehe.**

**xoxo loveme2times**


	2. Chapter 2

BOCD High  
The Big Oak Tree  
Thursday, January 23rd  
15.25

School had ended in ten minutes, and Massie had not shown up yet. It was pretty annoying for Alicia who used to have everybody at her feet, and suddenly she was kissing a stupid new girl's butt. But she was perfect, and it could drive the Pretty Committee from one high level to a top level of social charts. So whatever happened, either she was ten minutes late, or she bought the last pair of size six limited edition Manolo Blahniks she was going to keep her under her watching eye. She then finally saw the brunette running towards the big oak tree. How did she do that? How could she be all perfect, be blue blooded, be smart, beautiful and RUN? That was a pretty big mystery for her.

"Guys! I am so sorry I'm late, I was held up by my French teacher, he wants me to move up to a higher class" Massie said as she searched inside her Chloe patent leather bag for her keys attached to her favorite Louis Vuitton simple yet chic keychain. Dylan was about to say something before Alicia stopped her.

"It's absolutely fine. Just don't be so late again next time, kay?" Alicia said sweetly.

"Sure, so do you guys all have a car?" Massie questioned the girls who were standing in front of her when she found her Ferrari's key.

"Claire and Kristen are without car" Dylan answered. "Kirsten you can ride with me if you want" Kristen nodded and walked towards Dylan. Massie offered to drive Claire, and when everything was decided, they all walked to the cars they were supposed to go to. Massie walked to the cherry red Ferrari, and Claire opened her eyes wide, shocked that she had such an expensive car, and she was only seventeen. Claire turned to see if Alicia, Dylan and Kristen saw, and they did. All of them were staring at the car with amazement and envy, especially from Alicia towards Massie. Massie opened the door to get in the Ferrari, and waited for Claire to get in before she turned on the engine and drove off to her house, with two other cars following her.

"So, why did you move to Westchester?" Claire asked after Massie pushed the radio button and Take A Bow was blasting out the car's speakers softly.

"Well.." Massie started to tell. "My parents were farmers before... And they now decided to take on the family business, which is an entertainment company in NYC"

"Farmers? Really? That is actually very interesting" Claire said with pure excitement.

"Not really. But I lived in centre of Milan on my own when they were in the farming business outside of the city"

"How was Milan, really?"

"It was fine... For a moment, then my boyfriend died and everything was so terrible. Moving did good for me you know? I now can at least try to move on from my boyfriend's death"

"Is it possible for me to ask how he died?" Claire said biting her lip, hoping that Massie didn't get hurt or anything.

"It's fine. His mother killed him and then suicided. I do not know exactly why. I think they were fighting because she wanted to use all the inheritance money his paternal grandfather passed to him when he died for shopping and redecorating the house, while he wanted to use it for travelling around the world with me when I graduated"

"Oh my God, that's terrible" Claire managed to say. As if. It wouldn't be as terrible as what REALLY happened. She remembered eavesdropping her father discussing with her mother about a 'contract' which in mafia language meant a murder. Then she heard her name, and then the word boyfriend, and then the time and date. She showed up the place, hoping to stop the crime, but it was too late by the time she got there he already had been shot twice. And dead.

Her father was the boss of the family. He was the Big Boss, the boss of all bosses in Milan. Now he was going to expand the 'business' in America as well, even if there were lots of other mafia families around NYC, The 'Blocks' were the most powerful Mafia family in Europe, and the largest, and the quietest, so they knew how to play their cards right. He was going to find lots of other possible 'enforcer's which was a member of the family that was trusted to ensure deals by threats and if really necessary killing.

The reason why the 'Blocks' were an Russian-Italian mafia family was because William Block, son of the Capo di tutti Capi of the Italian mafia, the boss of all bosses, and Kendra was the daughter of the Capo di tutti i Capi of the Russian Mafia, and they were united together to make business, this 'procedure' was called 'making a marriage'. Now they had expanded from Russian-Italian-American, because they had now moved into NYC, and they were going to make a 'marriage' between Massie and the son of the Big Boss in NYC. As if it was going really happen. Massie would never do such thing. All she wanted to do was live a normal life.

They had now arrived to Massie Block's house, the huge white palace in Blue Street, with a huge greyish black gate opening for the Ferrari to get in. Massie parked her car next to the garage, and got out to get some fresh air, Claire followed her inside the huge house. It had changed from that morning, it looked like workers had been doing work in it for all the day with no break and with a huge rush, yet trying to do a perfect job. The house was now all decorated well, everything unpacked, and super clean with no hint of dust. The living room had a parquet floor with white walls and white furnitures except for the tv which was a plasma screen attached to the wall. She walked to her room which was now all white and purple, exactly house she expected it to be. It was perfect, and all her new clothes were appended in the walk-in-wardrobe as well as her old clothes which had arrived that morning from Milan, it was probably one of his dad's associates, which had to prove himself to be worthy to get in the family and had to do silly assignments such as these to become a full member as well as a few murders.

"Oh. Wow, my house looks different, I guess that the workers did all their job today" Massie said sitting down in her bed, as she saw the rest of the P.C walking inside the room.

"Your house is gorgeous" Dylan said admiring to room.

"Thanks. Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" Massie generously asked. They made a list of what they wanted and she called Inez, the loyal housekeeper that followed the family around everywhere, from Paris to New York, and had her bring it up to her room. Massie turned on her iMac, and logged on her new aim with a bunch of fake names so that the new friends wouldn't suspect anything. She added all of the P.C member's usernames and a few of the soccer boys'. That's how those girls called them. Then I went back to the bed to talk to the girls.

"So. I know how you boyfriend died and all," Alicia started to say insensitively. Massie kept the fake smile she had, trying to look as normal as possible. "But, have you set your eyes on anybody yet?"

"Like in boys?" Massie asked regretting it soon after, such a stupid question.

"duh?" Alicia rudely said as she was dying to know who she liked. Because if she said Josh, she would have ripped her organs off and throw them in the fire.

"Well. I do think Cam Fisher is cute. But I also kinda like Derrick. I find them both so attractive" Massie admitted, kinda feeling guilty for moving on with her life.

"That's great! But you know you can't have both, right?" Claire said, with a fake smile in her face. She just hoped Massie picked Derrick.

"I know, I'll just get to know both of them better tomorrow" Massie thoughtfully said, thinking about the pros and cons of both of them, even if she didnt know them that well to do such things yet. "Actually, let's get to know them better now"

"How are you going to manage that? Do you wanna go over at their house or something?" Dylan asked confused.

"Well, no. I don't want to seem desperate, do I?" Massie smartly informed as she got up from the bed. "That's why I love the internet"

Massie stepped towards the iMac, and logged on to her facebook and added her new school friends and to her surprise most of them added her back straight away. Massie clicked Derrick Harrington's name, and looked through the pictures. "Facebook Stalking. I didn't know somebody like you did something so stalkery like this" Alicia said glad yet a little bit disappointed about finding a flaw in Massie.

"It's really useful. You get to see his pictures, get to know him better without him knowing" Massie said. "It's not embarassing, everybody does it Alicia"

In the thirty minutes she spent facebook stalking Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher, she had noticed that Derrick never wore long pants, ever, and Cam Fisher always wore the leather jacket. She had also learnt that Cameron Fisher's mother looked like a total gold digger, just like her mother, and his father was a very attractive old man that looked just like Cam. Derrick instead had a pretty woman in her thirties as a mother, short, petite but very pretty, and his father was a gorgeous and handsome man in his fourties who was really tall which contrasted with his wife. Then she decided that she was going to need to spend more time with both of them to decide and sent the girls away to get some beauty sleep and plan her outfits.

The Block's Palace  
Massie's Bedroom  
24th January  
07.00 AM

Massie woke up at seven am exactly, and rushed to her bathroom to take a nice shower. She wanted her hair to smell like peaches when she decided who her next victim was going to be. She got out of her bathroom, did the same routine as the day before but this day she decided to put on a pair of Seven for All Mankind Gwenevere California Skinny Jeans with a pair of black Michael Kors flat heeled leather boots and a Cynthia Vincent white and black bird print silk tunic with a Missoni style cardigan on top. She then put on an Ellen Tracy purple trench coat with a Prada brown leather bag hooked on her bag. She went to have breakfast on her dining room where she saw her mother and father.

"Good Morning darling" Kendra Block said in her nonchalant voice as she bit her low fat croissant. "Care for a cappuccino?"

"I'd love one, thank you very much" Massie replied as she sat down.

"So, I saw you made some friends" William said. "I'd like you to meet some of mine now"

"Dad. I told you a million times now that I am not going to get set up on a blind date"

"No, you are just going to come with us on a family dinner with some new family friends." William said. "You have got to meet them, they are in the New York mafia family and if you make a marriage to that family our family is going to make a fortune!"

"Dad. I am not going to do that! Just let me live a normal life! I cannot believe you are still planning something like this for me! After what you did in MILAN!"

"I thought that was FORGOTTEN" William emphesized on the word Forgotten scaring the hell out of Massie. She didn't know how he did it, but it always managed to scare the shit out of her.

"You just dont get it do you? I don't want to marry some mafia capo like you want me to! I just want to clean myself out of this mafia blood and marry somebody normal! Have a normal life!"

"I don't care. It's for the best. We are having dinner tomorrow with this family" William ordered. Massie angrily got off the chair and stormed off to her car. Great. Her father ruined her morning.

As she drove off to her school, she parked her car where she parked it the day earlier and walked to her class where she saw a few boys anxiously waiting for her to come. Well at least Derrick, Cam, Kemp were. She sat in between them and drank the coffee Derrick had bought her. After homeroom Massie had a lesson with Derrick in History. She sat next to him.

"Well, can't wait for today's party" Derrick said as he scribbled on a sheet.

"Me either. It's going to be off the hook" Massie said in a sarcastic yet honest tone.

"You are right." Derrick played with his pencil nervously. "Hey, you know today, we have to buy booze right? Do you wanna come with me ?" Derrick asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway" Massie smiled, glad that at least one thing was going well today.

After school, Massie and Derrick had decided to meet in the parking lot, and drive to Massie's house which was just two blocks away from Kemp's house. Derrick parked his Mercedes in front of the Block's and they immediately drove off to the closest liquor store with Massie's car. They bought seven bottles of Absolut Vodka, three tequilas, four Jack Daniels, four Absinthe bottles, and then wen to the supermarket to buy hundreds of beer. They used Massie's fake id, and put the boxes behind Massie's Ferrari's trunk. When they were all done they decided to hang out in Massie's house before the party started.

"So, we have two hours until the party starts, what do you want to do?" Massie asked as she walked towards her room and had Derrick follow her. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, let's eat before preparing for the party" Derrick agreed.

"Let's go downstairs at this point and have Inez cook us something" Massie said reopening the door. They walked down the stairs, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Inez, I would like a Caesar salad with honey sauce and a San Pellegrino" Massie said as she waited for Derrick to choose something to eat.

"And I would like a salmon sandwhich with a Pepsi." Derrick finally decided after a long time thinking. Inez told them to wait for ten minutes and as she started cooking for them, Massie and Derrick went to the living room and turned on the TV.

"So are you going to tell me some gossip that happened before I came to school?" Massie asked what she wanted to know.

"What do you wanna know?" Derrick asked her.

"Like everything, who dated who, who did who. You know stuff like that"

"Well, Cam and Claire always had something together, Claire had always liked them and they went out like for a short time but they broke up, she never got over him," Derrick started saying, "Alicia and Josh are together, and forever will be probably. Dylan had a fling with Kemp like on December. He dumped right after he got into her pants."

"What a jerk"

"I know, that's how he is, sometimes I even wonder why I am still his friend, but being his friend since we were five makes it hard"

"You know he'll grow out of it someday, don't end a friendship for such a stupid reason, he's going to stop acting this way sooner or later"

"I guess. Then Kristen had a thing with Chris Plovert, and that's about it"

"Well, okay. Not as fucked up as I thought it would be" Massie said as she saw Inez bringing a tray and setting up the low table with a knife, fork and spoon set with a monogrammed fancy napkin, and a crystal cup each, then she put the dishes witht he asked food in, in front of their seats. Massie got a plate of caesar salad and Derrick got a diagonally and triangle cut four pieces of sandwhiches with salmon and salad inside it. They ate their dinner, and once they were finished Massie invited Derrick upstairs to prepare for the party, since she had some boy clothes in her wardrobe that her dad's associate sent in by mistake not knowing that it was her ex boyfriend's items.

"Put this green cashmere sweater on top of this Michael Kors navy sweatshirt, and on the bottom these straight leg jeans from Marc Jacobs would be nice" Massie said wanting to know if Derrick would actually wear long jeans if she asked him.

"I don't wear long pants"

"But they would look so gorgeous on you!" Massie sweetly tried to convince him. Eventually he got convinced and put them on in Massie's bedroom as Massie chose clothes from her walk in wardrobe.

She chose to wear a Roberto Cavalli peony print dress in white background with pink shocking and black prints on top, it was ten centimeters above the knee and it looked great with her sexy legs. She decided to wear that spring-y dress with her new Fendi patent leather peep toe platform slingbacks.

It was going to be pretty cold so Massie decided to put on a Burberry metallic trench coat over it for before the party got heated up, and took out a Versace yellow oversized clutch and put her things in it.

Before she put her clothing items on, she took a short shower, dried her hair, without getting out of the bathroom, put her make up on, and put on her clothes inside the bathroom so Derrick didn't see her in imperfect conditions. when she was ready, she walked out to her bedroom as he admired her look.

"Wow, you look gorgeous" Derrick remained wide mouth.

"And you look very attractive with jeans" Massie smiled back in her flirty way. "It's ten and a half, let's walk"

They walked towards the Hurley mansion and when they arrived, they saw all the Ecole boys and the Chateau girls getting in, dressed up, looking gorgeous like Upper East Side socialites.

"You got the booze from my car right?" Massie asked Kemp as she greeted him with two pecks on the cheek.

"Of course I did, the refreshments are all outside. And oh my God!! How did you get Derrick Harrington wear JEANS?!" Kemp shouted shocked over the loud pumping house music remix he dowloaded this summer from Ibiza.

"My skills" Massie flaunted. She then saw Dylan, Alicia, Kristen and Claire. Dylan put on a Marchesa black mini dress, and Alicia was wearing a BCBG Max Azria pastel color print mini dress. Kristen wore a pearl colored slouch bamboo dress and Claire wore a Missoni wool dress. "Hey you girls look gorgeous"

"You do too dear" Alicia said as lit up a fag. "Want a cancer stick?" Massie nodded as Alicia opened the pack of Lucky Strikes for her, Massie picked it, and lit it with Alicia's zippo.

"So. Did you decide?" Alicia exhaled and whispered in Massie's ear.

"Not yet" Massie sad in a second, and ran off to dance. The music was blasting, and Massie was dancing, her cup with Absolut Vodka only, thats how she liked it, it was he Russian liver that made her drink like that. She then saw Cam just a few meters away from her and she made a sign to come over. He got it, and tried to walk towerds her trying to pass through the crowd of gorgeous socialites.

"HEY!" Cam shouted over the loud house music. "You look great!"

"Thanks!"

"Let's go inside and have a drink!"

Massie nodded, got off the dancefloor, and stalked off inside the house holding Cam's left hand. They sat on a leather couch and Massie waited for Cam to bring her a drink from the Hurley's alcohol bar.

"Here's the Malibu and Coke you wanted" Cam said passing the drink to Massie as he sipped his own dry Martini.

"Thanks!" Massie sipped her drink, and another one, another one and another. At around one am, Derrick was talking to a Chateau girl but kept staring at Massie who was totally flirting with Cam. Alicia and Josh were now in Kemp's parent's bedroom, Claire was making out with an Ecole boy as Kemp was doing two of them at one time in his bedroom, where only he and his conquers were allowed. Kristen was talking to this emo boy with skinny jeans, black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes.

Massie had a little too many drinks, and was flirting and laughing with Cam who was now totally into her making Derrick feel kind of annoyed and betrayed, same for Claire, making her want to hook up with this Ecole boy more than ever. Two minutes later, both of them disappeared.  
"Maybe we should go upstairs" Massie said bringing the slutty she had inside but never brought up. Cam smiled, and took her upstairs, and they vanished for the whole night.

The Hurley Estate  
Guest Room N.4  
Saturday, January 25th  
10.00 AM

Massie woke up in the morning a ten am in the queen sized bed, with no item of clothing on next to a really handsome boy with dark hair and different colored eyes who was butt naked as well. Her head banged as she tried to lift herself up to get out of this room, so she stayed lying down for ten minutes before she was ready to shower in the Guest Room's bathroom.

After the shower Massie wrapped the bathroom around her body, and walked towards Kemp's bedroom trying to make less noise as possible, when she opened the door she saw Kemp deeply asleep with two Chateau whores next to him. She quietly got inside his small walk in wardrobe and searched for female clothes, to her surprise there was a small section with items full of girl clothes his conquers left in the house and the cleaner cleaned.

She found a really cute Cynthia Steffe noelle silk dress and put it on. She got out of the room quietly and slid on her Fendi peep toe pumps she wore the day before. She got her clutch and the dress she wore the day before and brought them with her as she walked back to her own house.

When she got to her room, she decided to pick out an outfit for her dinner appointment so she could spend her day doing whatever she wanted without worrying about what to wear. She chose a Missoni flower print mini day dress and a pair of beige O'rsays pumps from Jimmy Choo and then she decided to maybe go shopping. If she was going to keep up and being part of the It Crowd, she needed to have killer outfits everytime people saw her right?

* * *

**Wow 4000 words, that's like two of my normal chapters put together, be grateful.lol. Well, yeah, Massie and Cam got together.. ooh.**

**Next chapter will be the dinner she is going to go to with her parents. It's going to be pretty interesting, so check for updates.**

**Oh, and Reviews make my day :)**

**xo loveme2times**


	3. Chapter 3

The Block's Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Saturday 25th January  
18.30

Massie quickly put on the outfit she had chosen earlier before, she had only thirty minutes to prepare because she had to go to New York City at seven and arrive at the appointment at eight. She had no idea that in only one day so much could happen. As soon as it was January 25th, she had sex with Cam Fisher the boy with blue eyes and green. Then after when she went shopping, she had met Derrick Harrington in the mall and realized what a mistake she made. She realized how cute Derrick was, and that he was the one she wanted to spend her time in Westchster with. Now all she had to do was send a message to Cam with her impeccable body language that she didnt want him.

Massie put on her dress, a pair of grey stockings and the Jimmy Choos. She grabbed her Burberry Trench coat, and her Chloe Large Milton hobo bag, and put her things inside it. By the time she had done everything it was 18.50. She slowly walked to the foyer, where she saw her thirtyseven year old mother wearing a red knee length DKNY dress that screamed Upper East Side woman with a pair of latest Gucci black leather pumps. Over the bright red dress she was a black Dolce and Gabbana Trench coat and a Prada Nappa Mordore black leather bag.

"Perfect outfit, Massie, congratulations, I taught you well" Kendra said pleased. Massie gave a fake smile and got out of the mansion saying bye to the loyal Inez. She got inside her parent's Bentley, and waited to get to that dinner as fast as possible so she could have gotten that night over with.

Arrived at the planned restaurant, the famous Peninsula Hotel's Fives Restaurant. When they got inside the restaurant with oversized tables and black leather seats, William and Kendra recognized the family straight away. When they walked towards to greet them, Massie remained open mouthed. It couldn't be it. The Fisher's couldn't really be the family they were meeting. No, they couldn't fucking be the family she was going to 'make marriage' with. That would have been beyond wrong!

"Hello, Thomas! This is my wife Kendra, and my daughter Massie" William introduced his family to the Fisher's, Thomas was identical to those pictures she saw on Facebook, the picture of him smoking a cigar in his study room, sitting on red velvet chair with Cam doing the same, but with a glass of champagne on his other hand.

"William! Nice to see you again!" Thomas said, Massie looked at the handsome man wondering what his real name was. "This is my wife Claudia, and my two sons Harris and Cam"

"Oh my God..." Massie whispered to herself. Cam was about to shake his hand with her, until he really saw her.

"Oh shit" Cam whispered as well under his breath.

"Hi Massie, I'm Harris" Harris shook hands with Massie.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Massie said. "Cam??" She asked for an explanation.

"Yeah, and you must be Massie" He raised his eyebrows telling her to stay in the game.

"Exactly"

"Sit down, we've already ordered if you don't mind" Thomas said. Massie sat down, as she was told to and had awkward glances with Cam. After lots of Mafia business talk, Massie managed to go up to dessert without saying anything to make her parents suspicious. At this point she might as well make her parents happy and pretend she was interested in Cam.

"Dad, can Cam and I go out now?" Massie asked sweetly. "I'd love to get to know him"

"Sure! Stay out untill whenever, just have fun, get to know each other," William babbled.

"I'll take Massie back home with my Ducati, is that okay?" Cam asked for permission.

"Of course, sure" William granted the permission. Massie got up, and left the room after saying bye to the two families. Massie dragged the boy out of the room, and as soon as they got out of the five star luxury hotel Massie started to yell at him.

"You're the son of a _CAPO_?!" Massie shouted and whispered at the word capo making sure nobody heard her say that.

"And you are the daughter of one as well?!" Cam shouted back.

"Let's go to Central Park. NOW" Massie said crossing the road towards Central Park. When they arrived, they sat on the middle of grass, in Sheep Meadow.

"So... Tell me about your family" Massie said as she lit up a Marlboro Light.

"Well. You know. Same thing as yours. New York mafia, they live in the city, we have houses everywhere, one in New York City, one in Westchester, one in L.A, one in Hawaii, Maldives, Rome, Paris, London, Tokyo, and Seoul. Just in case. I live alone with my brother in Westchester, trying to get away from this family. My brother is really into it, you know? Good for me, so they have an heir for their business. Tell me more about you now, why did you move? The real reason this time?"

"My parents... Well, my mom got married to my father when she was nineteen, the Russian mafia made a marriage with the Italian mafia. They had me when mom was twenty, she didnt have anymore kids after that but I am hoping she will. In Milan... well, you know about my boyfriend, right?" Cam nodded. "Well... In Milan...Well... He... He started getting suspicious on my father's job, my father sensed it, and killed him."

"That's terrible!" Cam said. "My dad is just like that. Kills everybody that gets in his way"

"It feels nice to talk to somebody that understands" Massie said as she looked at the moon.

"I know, especially for you, I have Harris, but who can you talk to?"

"I guess I have you now" Massie smiled. "And just FYI, I wanna let you know that yesterday, well, that was nothing special."

"That was exactly what I wanted to tell you first thing Monday morning" Cam gladly claimed.

"That's great! It's just that today I met Derrick, and well I realized that I should have chosen him"

"Yesterday, I realized that maybe Claire and I could give it another try" Cam said.

"That's great, she seems really fond of you" Massie sincerely said.

"I think I am very fond of her as well"

"It's good to have a friend, finally"

BOCD High School  
The Corridor  
27th January  
08.45

Massie walked down the corridor as she typed on the Blackberry, not caring about the people who were staring at her, and admiring her outfit. A pair of dark wash high waist skinny jeans, tucked over a silk button down shirt and over it a Joie loose grey cardigan. As a bag she used an Yves Saint Laurent purple large Muse bag, which was a gift from her mother for her back to school last year. She saw Cam, and greeted him as she lifted her hand. He nodded and started looking for Claire. Massie instead, she started looking for Derrick.

Luckily for her, she saw him pass from the cafeteria towards the homeroom. "Derrick!" She shouted at him. He tried to avoid her but it was too late for that.

"Hey" Derrick said unenthusiastic.

"We need to talk" Massie said.

"We have class" Derrick said trying to walk away.

"Skip it then"

"Let's just talk now"

"I wanted to tell you that Cam and I were a mistake. Honestly, I think that you are the one that I want to get to know"

"Massie."

"I want to stay friends with Cam, he makes a great friend, but I want to date you. I know that you want that too, I saw the way you looked at me that night"

"I thought we had something when we hung out that afternoon"

"We did have something! I was just too thick to notice that untill I got with Cam"

Derrick didn't say anything after that, just stared at her for one whole minute, and then finally opened his mouth again. "How about a date. Wednesday night. Start fresh"

Massie gave a smile of relief and hugged him. "Thank you! I'd love that" she gave him a peck on the cheek, and finally decided to walk back to class and talk to him later. At least that went well.

Claire sat down on a chair in her Biology lesson, and took out all of her needed books. She then saw Cam, looking gorgeous like always, walking towards the biology lab. He normally sat in front, but strangely enough he sat next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" Claire acidly asking not meaning to sound so mean.

"To talk" Cam said sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, but this is Alicia's seat"

"She'll survive"

Claire turned around and sat down. As the lesson started, she noticed that Cam was staring at her all the time, and Alicia was looking at her questioning why Cam was sitting next to her.

"What do you want" Claire finally managed to ask Cam, in a calm calm tone.

"I want to talk to you"

"About what Cam."

"About us"

"Puh-lease."

"I wanna give it another chance" Cam begged.

"Do you now?" Claire said playing H2G without making it too obvious. "Everytime, the same thing. The same problem, you didn't seem into our relationship enough. How am I supposed to know if this time its going to be different?"

"Maybe because this time_ I_ am asking you out ?" Cam said making Claire regret asking him out so many times.

"If you want this as much as you say so, why don't you prove it?"

The Fisher's Estate  
Cam's Play Room  
January 27th  
18.00

"She asked you to prove it?" Massie laughed as she made herself a Vodka Lemon and a dry Martini for Cam. "I thought she would have accepted straight away and jump with joy! What went wrong there?"

"I don't know" Cam said turning on some music. "I can't believe it. She wants me to work for it"

"Do you want to work for it?" Massie asked, not sure on what he wanted.

"Of course, I don't like it when people reject me!"

"Nobody likes it, honey" Massie said.

"What can I do to get her back?"

"You have a boat right?" Massie asked, thinking about all the ways a girl would love to share with a guy she loved.

"Yeah, What are you thinking?"

"A romantic dinner on a boat."

"Then I'd have to take her to freaking Capri in Italy. That's where my boat is"

"Then take her to Italy, it will be more romantic than ever! Six hours in a plane, give her sleeping pills without her knowing, take her in your private plane, then she's going to be awake by the time you arrive to Capri, and she'll realize how much you tried to get back together with her."

"Great plan! This will happen this Saturday, at eight am So when we arrive it will be roughly eight in the evening ." Cam said getting his telephone out of his pocket and quickly typed : _saturday eight am, we're meeting. I'll prove it to you._

"Good, so this is perfect." Massie said, "By the way, I've got to get going, Derrick and I are meeting in five minutes in my house. Plan ahead, and we'll speak tomorrow" Massie got her things and walked towards the exit door, she then made her way towards her house where Derrick was waiting for her in front of the gate.

"Hey!" Massie smiled glad to see him.

"What's up" Derrick said greeting her with two kisses on the cheek.

"I just came back from Cam's house, we were planning on how to get Claire back"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what is there to do in this place?"

"Let's go to a cafe and get to know each other better, then I'll buy you dinner"

"Good plan"

Westchester Rodeo  
Starbucks Coffee  
January 27th  
19.00

"Date of Birth"

"Seventeenth of October. Yours?"

"June Twentyfifth"

"Favorite animal"

"Horses"

"Dogs"

"Favorite color"

"Green"

"Purple"

"Uhm... Favorite artist"

"Always been, always will be my dearest Andy Warhol"

"Mine is Mel Ramos"

"Perv!" Massie laughed as she softly hit his head with a rolled up magazine "Uhm... Favorite writer"

"Hmm..JK Rowling?"

"You don't really read do you?"

"No I don't" he proudly said.

"Well mine's Paolo Cohelo"

"Mh.. Favorite band"

"I don't do bands. I do DJs. Favorite deejay, by far Benny Benassi or David Guetta"

"My band is Coldplay definitely"

"Favorite City"

"New York"

"Paris"

"Gawd we have like nothing in common!"

"Opposites attract"

"I guess, you never told me what your parents did as a job!" Massie asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Well, the Harringtons have been cops for generations now" Derrick said calmly.

Massie froze. "Say what?"

"Yeah, the Harrington family had been cops for like 5 generations now"

Massie froze all over again. This could nawt be happening. What were the chances of a Mafia capo's daughter falling for a Cop's son!? She felt her body stiffen, goosebumps all over her arms. This was going to end up like Milan, all over again. Maybe even worse. Maybe even messier.


	4. Chapter 4

The Block Estate  
Massie's bedroom  
30th January  
20.00

Massie was still in bed for three days in a row now. She refused to get up, to do anything at all after she found out that her boyfriend was a cop's son. She refused to turn on her cellphone, to eat, to go to school or anything, and she knew people were starting to get worried, and she couldn't afford them to. If they got worried, they could come to her house, she would tell Inez to not let them in, and if they were smart enough to find it pretty sketchy they would research her. If they researched her and didn't find anything about her because Massie Block wasn't her name, they would get the impression she was hiding something. And if they did, they would find out the truth about her family sooner or later. She knew she had to get up, but she still refused to.

"Ms Block. Your dad wants you to have dinner with them in thirty minutes" Inez trasnmitted the information her dad had told her to give Massie.

"I can't I don't feel well" Massie bluffed a cough. Inez came closer to her, opened the windows because the smell in the room was unbearable, and sat next to Massie.

"Ms Block, he really wants you to have dinner with him and the Fishers tonight. And I really need to clean this room because as you know I simply can't bear to see your beautiful room in this state!"

"The Fishers?" Massie repeated Massie bolting out of the huge bed she was lying in. Inez nodded. Maybe it wasn't a bad a idea to do that. Maybe she could ask him how he mentally supported the fact that his best friend was the son of a cop. If he knew. She had to know, she had to have dinner with him. But he couldn't see her like this. She jumped out of her bed, took a shower with her Kiehl's shampoo and conditioner, body wash from Claus Porto. She quickly dried her hair, and threw on a white silk Diane von Furstenberg dress with black straps and a pair of Jimmy Choos. She looked at her Tiffany watch she had for years now, and saw that they should be there by now, and threw on a See by Chloe pink boyfriend cardigan. She walked down the stairs gracefully and as she walked down she saw them greeting her family.

"There she is!" Kendra said, relieved that Massie decided to show up without making a scene, and plus dressed like the girl she raised, not like the girl that was sleeping in her room for the last three days. Kendra embraced her with one arm, holding her thin arm, thankful to her, and told her that she looked great.

"Massie, cara, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Claudia Fisher complimented her as she gave the young girl two kisses on the cheek. Massie looked at what she was wearing, she looked very glamorous but her outfit, a black Blumarine midlength cocktail dress with silver Louboutins could not compare to her mother's brown Versace draped dress.

"Thank you Claudia, you look very nice as well" Massie smiled. She then looked at Thomas Fisher, gave him two kisses on the cheeks the way Italians did it, and turned to Cam, noticing that Harris was not there.

"Cam, how are you?" Massie asked as she greeted him as she greeted the rest of them.

"Massie! Where have you been in the past three days? We were worried sick!" Cam said whisper shouting at her, pretending that everything was alright in front of their parents.

"Home. I need to talk to you later" Massie said sitting down on a chair in the dining hall full of expensive plates, silverwear and crystal cups in the Italian antique hand craved table. They all sat down and ate salmon penne, and had some salad while they had some old Chianti wine to drink. They had conversations about school, and never talked about the family business but other things, Massie and Cam knew that they were going to talk about family business when the kids were not there anymore, hence, they had lots of free time to discuss the Derrick matter.

They had some strawberry fondue as dessert, and once they were finished, they directly went to Massie's small office where she had a huge library, her collections of Vogues since 2000, Vogue Italia, Vogue Paris, Vogue England, Vogue America. Every single issue. Where she had a fireplace, with leather couches and a liquor cabinet.

"What is this place?" Cam asked coming inside the place for the first time ever.

"My office" Massie declared, smiling at how well she decorated her room. Cam nodded and sat down on the couch. Massie prepared him a gin and tonic, while she made herself a dry martini. She passed the drink to him, and sat next to the warm fireplace.

"So what did you have to talk about so badly"

"Derrick" Massie said. Cam looked at her wondering why. "He told me his parents were cops. I hate it. I can't believe you didn't tell me CAM! It's important! You know what my dad did to the ex boyfriend! And his parents were businessmen, and everybody knows business men are all CORRUPT. Just like my father. Cops like Derrick's family are not corrupt! They have been cops for generations!"

"Woah, you didn't know?" Cam asked equally as shocked as she was just three days ago when she found out the fact.

"No! If I did, I wouldn't have let myself get so close to him!" Massie shouted desperately.

"Right, what can we do about it now?" Cam asked lighting up a cigarette with his zippo lighter.

"I do not know! Fuck I'm screwed." Massie shook her head. What was she supposed to do now? Run away? Change school? Change state? Change country? Change FUCKING CONTINENT, AGAIN!? Maybe go to Russia this time, Saint Petersburg sounded nice, how about live in Fiji? That would be exotic. Or maybe Brasil? South Africa! Sydney? Seoul was becoming a pretty known fashion capital. Or maybe she should just stop seeing him, dump him and get this over with.

"Lie"

"What?" Massie asked, waking up from her thoughts. Lie? That was a good idea, she had been lying all of her life up untill now, couldn't she lie anymore? Why not? "Lie. Why not?"

BOCD High School  
Homeroom  
Friday January 31st  
09.15

Massie walked in the automatic glass door books in her arms, hair perfectly up in a nice chic ponytail, and natural make up. She was now wearing a pair of second skin skinny jeans from Calvin Klein, and a red relaxed shirt form BCBG Max Azria. On her feet a pair of Tory Burch black flats, and on top of her outfit a nice simple white Prada windjacket.

"Look who decided to show up!" Alicia said getting off the desk, and rushing towards her friend to greet her with two pecks on the cheek. "Where have you been all week?"

"Sick, I had the flu" Massie lied.

"Really? That's terrible! Are you better now?" Kristen asked sweetly.

"Much better" Massie smiled.

"Well, it's Friday, what are we doing tonight?" Dylan questioned, double checking that she had no plans on her Blackberry, acting like a busy business woman.

"How about Manhattan? I hear that Kori Gedman is throwing a party in her apartment in Lexington" Claire announced.

"Really? You wanna go to that airhead's party?"

"Sure, why not?" Massie said. She needed a party.

"So it is then!" Dylan said typing in: PARTY NYC K.G's LEX APT. on her blackberry.

They got to lessons, Massie had Art first thing, and went to the art studio and started the painting she was supposed to start last lesson. She turned on her iPod and started listening to some Lady Gaga music, her latest obsession. She got half of the painting done in that double lesson and left the classroom for break. She bought herself a coffee and met Derrick on table 18 next to the rest of the people.

"Massie! You're here!" Derrick said before she gave her a kiss on the lips. Just lie, Just lie, she kept on repeating herself. "What's wrong you look so stiff"

"It's nothing, so what are you doing tonight?" Massie changed conversation.

"I was thinking dinner?" Derrick said as he made some space for her.

"Can't. Going to Kori Gedman's party. You can come with" Massie slyly asked.

"Sure, then. Your car?"

"No, it's better if you bring your own, I'll be too tired to drive you to your house in the middle of the night" Massie said."If you don't mind obviously"

"Of course." Derrick said, feeling a little cold vibe from her.

"Hey Cam!" Massie shouted when she saw him walking across the cafeteria towards the door for the corridor. He turned around, looking fashionable as always with a straight legged Armani jeans, a striped button down and a cardigan on top. He walked towards the table, and saluted everybody. "We need to talk!" Massie said getting up, eager to talk about Cam's date for tomorrow. "I'll see you at lunch," Massie said bye to Derrick kissing him on thfe forehead, to weak to actually kiss him on the lips passionately like they normally used to. She was too afraid for the consequences and couldn't continue doing what she was doing.

The Block's Estate  
Massie's Wardrobe  
Friday 31st of January  
19.00

"I think this Ella Moss would look great on Kristen" Massie said picking clothing for her friends. "What do you think?"

Kristen put it on, and looked at herself in the mirror, the yellow looked great against her tan skin. "I love it, thanks for letting me borrow it!"

"No problem. Did you guys pick?" Massie asked looking at herself in the mirror, that Iodice Gilda empire dress was amazing on her. She had only worn it once in Milan, so it was good to go.

"Can I borrow this BCBG white dress?" Claire asked kindly.

"Sure" Massie gave her a nice smile, knowing that she wasn't on her good book, since she hooked up with Cam, and was still very friendly with him. "It looks great on you" Massie lied. Didn't really, but she had to be fake to her if she wanted to be liked by everybody. She wouldn't be in peace untill everybody was in love with her.

"I want to wear this Madison Marcus, can I?" Alicia asked.

"Of course" Massie agreed. "What about you Dyl?"

"I think that this Jay Godfrey would look cute, but it makes my arms HUGE" Dylan said checking herself out, and touching her arm fat she didn't really have.

"No, it looks magical on you. You should totally wear it" Massie said.

"You think?" Dylan checked again, grabbing her skin in her arms and looked at it disgusted by it.

"Trust me"

They got prepared with make up and shoe choosing, and after two hours they were ready to go. They decided to have dinner at Nobu in NYC, before going to a bar and have a drink and then to the party. Massie was going to meet Derrick directly at Nobu, and drove to NYC with Claire who was too poor to have a car.

"So, how are you?" Massie asked as she drove towards the highway.

"I'm well, Cam is taking me on a date tomorrow, I am so excited about it, but he doesn't know. He thinks that he is forcing me to go" Claire blabbed excited. Massie rolled her eyes, but Claire didnt see. She was talking and talking, about Cam like she didn't know these things. If only she knew that she hanged out with him more than she did.

"Really? That must be really exciting, I heard that you two have been together on and off for a long time." Massie said concentrating on the road.

"Yeah, exactly, we are going to give it another chance I guess, I hope this time is actually going to work" Claire said.

"I hope that too, I heard Cam is planning an over the top date, I bet that's going to be exciting"

"How do you know that?" Claire snapped.

"I talk to him?"

"Right." Claire said. "Bitch" she muttered, forgetting all the nice things that Massie did to her in that evening.

"If you dont want to believe me dont, but we are just friends now, so if you wanna be a bitch about this, I suggest get a ride home and don't expect me to drive you on the way back. I have been nice enough to take you and you are being a total over protective girlfriend"

After that the ride to Nobu was full of tension and full of silence.

**AT NOBU**

"Massie you look HOT" Derrick said as she looked at her wearing that skimpy little dress that showed off her small curves.

"Thank you" Massie responded, as she sat down next to her date. They talked about people, parties, past, and the tension between the two that was there that morning disappeared, like it never existed. They finished early, and Dylan when she found out eating slowely made you thinner, was eating slower than a slug. Massie and Derrick went outside to have a walk, and told the rest that she was going to Olivia Ryan's house by walking with Derrick since her car was parked in a garage.

"I was thinking with the guys, we have a holiday in a month, it's a one week thing, so its not very long, but do you wanna go to Plovert's holiday house in St. Barts?"

"Sure, that would be great!" A nice vacation abroad, just what she needed.

"Perfect, all the guys and girls are coming with us" Derrick added. No problem, Massie assumed that already.

"I can't wait" Massie smiled, sparkle in her eyes. She stopped, and gave Derrick a passionate kiss on the lips, unaware, that her father was watching her from across the street.


	5. Chapter 5

The Block's Estate  
William Block's Study  
Saturday, February 1st  
16.00

Massie had slept over at Alicia's apartment in Manhattan when the party ended and was asleep for ten hours, waking up at 15.00. When she first woke up she saw Dylan next to her because she just refused to sleep on a couch. She then took a shower, threw on some clothes and searched the garage where she left her car.

Now she was at the Block's Estate, feeling like she over slept, and was about to go back to her room to do some homework, when Inez called her to go meet her father in his study. She opened the wooden door, and saw her father on a office chair, smoking a Cuban cigar, as he read the newspaper, checking if there was any news about them.

"Sit down" William ordered. Massie confused, obeyed. She sat in front of his desk, facing his back. He turned around putting the newspaper on his desk. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Massie shook her head, no idea on why he was so stiff. I mean, he was always stiff and shit, but he was never THAT stiff.

"You lied to me" William accused.

"What?" Massie was caught off guard. How did he know?

"You have a boyfriend right?"

Massie was too afraid to speak, to open her mouth or do anything at all now. Her father's lips were stuck together, trying very hard to not burst out in anger. "Who?" Massie tried the innocent clueless act, ignoring the goosebumps on her arms, and the shiver up her spine. Her father was the one person who could scare her that way.

"That guy I saw you kissing in MANHATTAN! THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT CAM!" he shouted standing up, Massie still sat down looking down the floor, afraid of the consequences.

"YES I HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND! WELL, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KILL HIM TOO?! WHY CANT YOU EVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Massie finally shouted admitting. "IS IT A CRIME IF IM TRYING TO MOVE ON FROM MY PAST!?! ISNT THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

"You tricked us into believing that you were interested in CAM! But no, you had to lie, pretend, and lie again! You could have simply told us the truth!"

"YEAH, and have him shot in a matter or days? I DO NOT think so! Waking up one day and find out he's dead!?" Massie stood up as well, so that they were facing each other, with an antique desk separating them two. There was a silence for a minute. William sat back down on his black leather office chair.

"Do you like him?"

"A lot" Massie nearly whispered.

"Then we will take him to dinner tomorrow"

The Harrington's Estate  
Derrick's Room  
Sunday, February 2nd  
19.00

The time had come. Massie was in Derrick's room as he was taking a shower, preparing to make a lasting impression on Mr. and Mrs. Block. Massie sat on his bed, going through her newest Vogue Italia. Today was the day. And if she was lucky enough, her father would not find out about Derrick's parents job. But that was so impossible. William was obviously going to ask, and Derrick was going to reply with pride and joy. He came out of the shower with a towel around his waist, and a smaller one around his neck, holding the dripping water that was falling from his hair. He looked next to Massie, and saw the outfit she prepared for her. a light blue button down Armani shirt, beige neat Michael Kors pants, and on top of the shirt a very nice, clean, and nice to look at 100% cashmere Ermenegildo Zegna dodger blue half zip sweater. He obeyed and went to the bathroom and changed clothes.

He came out looking very smart and handsome, his face smelling like mens aftershave mixed with Armani's Acqua di Gio perfume. When they were ready to leave, he threw on a Hugo Boss cotton pea coat and checked his keys were inside the pocket. Massie and Derrick walked towards Massie's car, and drove off to New York City to have dinner. Massie was already dressed up for the dinner, which had a smart casual dress code. Massie had on an Alexander McQueen black Cocoon dress, with grey tights and black Jimmy Choo mary janes, hooked on her arm, her favorite Chanel 2.55 Quilted black bag and on her eyes her black and gold frame Rayban clubmasters. All black, because it matched her mood. All black because she knew what was going to happen.

The Ritz Carlton  
The Restaurant  
February 2nd  
19.40

"Good morning Ms Block, Mr Harrington, welcome to the Ritz Carlton! It's a pleasure to have you here!" a man that worked at the restaurant saluted the clients even if she only saw both of them one of two times. It was his job to know who had a reservation and know everybody's name in anticipation anyway. "Mr and Mrs Block are at the table next to the window with the view of Central Park" the waiter pointed at the table where her parents were having a cocktail before dinner.

"Mom, Dad" Massie said as she arrived to the table, her parents stood up, and waited for Massie to introduce them to the new boytoy. "This is Derrick Harrington. Derrick, these are William and Kendra Block"

"So nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Block" Derrick said shaking hands with his girlfriend's parents.

"Derrick, I'm so glad to finally meet you too. Massie has talked alot about you" Kendra lied, eyeing Massie right as she finished the phrase. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr Block" Derrick said enthusiastically. William forced a smile, and gave him a nod. They sat down on their chair, and ordered some food, salmon and caviar with white wine.

"So. How did you two meet" William demanded, in his intimadating tone.

"In school. The first day" Derrick tried to reply as politely as possible.

"Moved on quiet quickly, didn't you?" William asked Massie. She held her mouth shut, her teeth together, anger steaming from her eyes. Furious. How dare he.

"Well, Derrick, tell us more about you" Kendra smiled nicely.

"Well, I have lived in New York, Westchester all my life, I have a sister, I plan to go to NYU when I graduate, study law." Derrick said. Uh-Oh. Massie thought.

"Law, uh?" William raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my whole family believes in justice, and they are very correct people" Derrick said, pride in his tone, as Massie suspected before when he was taking a shower. DOUBLE uh-oh.

"What do your parents do for a living?" William asked suddenly interested, making Derrick confused.

"Well, my father is the chief of police of Westchester, and my mom is Detective Harrington" Derrick announced to the parents. William put down the fork he had in his hand, Kendra stopped cutting the fish and stared at him. Awkward silence had come. William came to repair, making sure that Derrick didn't suspect anything.

"Well, that's honourable, how do you afford to go to BOCD, I hear that policemen's salary isn't that big" William asked not giving a shit if he was coming out as rude.

"Well, my grandparents from my father's side were both policemen, and my grandparents from my mother's side were real estate moguls in London, they provide us with everything, house, cars, electricity and education" Derrick explained. Wow, Massie didn't know that.

"I see." William pronounced, and took his phone out pretending that his phone just vibrated, he spent five seconds reading the message, and then looked up, whilst the rest in the table, looked at him expecting an explanation on who that was.

"I'm afraid dinner is cancelled, I just received a message from a business partner and we have an emergency" William made up an excuse to leave.

"On a Saturday?" Massie asked, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Yes, you guys finish up, oh, and Massie, Kendra, I want to see you in my company office at nine tonight. "

The Fisher's Yatch  
Capri, Italy  
Saturday, February 2nd  
18.00

Cam Fisher had met Claire in New York City, they had breakfast at Baltazar, where he poured some pretty powerful crushed sleeping pills, and when they finished breakfast he took her in his limo, where she fell asleep. They arrived to the private jet airport, where they got inside the Fisher's private jet, where Cam's partner in crime, his butler, helped him carry the blonde girl in the luxurious plane. He placed on the first class seat looking like seat, and lowered it to make it look like a bed, and put a cushion behind Claire's head. He then placed himself next to her and took some sedatives himself.

Time passed very fast when they were asleep, and when they arrived, Cam had just woken up, while Claire was still under the drug's effect. There was a limo waiting outside the plane, and the Fisher's butler and pilot carried her towards the limo and made her lie down on the black leather seat. That was done for the butler, he stayed in a room Cam booked him for thanks, and the pilot as well in another room of course. The driver took them to the port, where the yatch was perfectly decorated. There were yellow lights on the boat, and on the outer side of the yatch was a table that was attached to the floor, on the seat, a Frette white cushion against the brown chairs, and on top of the wooden table the white matching table linens were set up. On top of that there were Lauren Ralph Lauren home pearl colored dinner wear on top with no food yet. There were two crystal cups, and a wine bottle for them only.

The driver put Claire on the bed, and Cam just had the time to change into his Armani suit, and thankfully Claire was already wearing a formal dress because he asked her to the day before. She had on a Catherine Malandrino halter black dress with the halter which was colorful, her long blonde her was Serena van der Woodsen wavy, but better, more blonde, like platinum.

"Where am I?" Claire said as she tried her hardest to open her blue eyes. Cam walked towards her, and softly touched her hair. She got up and saw the inside of the yatch, white and black everything. "Oh my GOD! DID YOU DRUG ME?!" she shouted getting away from her. "OMG, I know how this ends! It's just like Dexter! You inject me, and now you will chop me off!"

"Claire, relax, no. I am not going to do that. You watch too much TV. And plus, if I wanted to chop you off I would have tied you in plastic bags or whatever that was." Cam tried to reassure her.

"No. No. You drugged me!" Claire said getting up. Cam grabbed her arms, not letting her go and carried her outside, as she tried to get away from him kicking her legs and shaking. But he was strong and for him taking her outside was as easy as pie.

"Claire. It's fine. I drugged you, yes, I put sedative in your coffee, took you to the airport, and we flew to Italy. We're in Capri" He finished the sentence when they could see the view. The sparkling sea, the waiter holding wine, the table now full of food.

"Oh..." Claire remained speechless when she saw how much effort he put in planning this date.

"Wine?" the Italian waiter asked.

"You did all this for me?" Claire ignored him and turned around to face Cam, only a few centemeters away from his face. He nodded, not taking his eyes off hers. And they kissed.

The Block Entertainment Company  
CEO's Office  
Saturday, February 2nd  
21.20

Massie and Kendra were at the Block's Entertainment Company, which was a cover for their business. They did the job, but there was the mafia behind it. William sure was the CEO, but he did nothing, he took care more of the mafia side of the company, whilst his co-partner took care of the cover business. Massie and Kendra finished with the dinner, Massie sent Derrick home with her car, and let him borrow it, while she was going to go with her parent's Bentley.

"Massie, Kendra. Come in" William said from his seat. They walked closer to William. behind the table, and him, Massie could see the view of Manhattan at night. It was beautiful. "You lied to us"

"I didn't. I witheld the information."

"WHY. YOU KNOW THAT FAMILY COMES FIRST!"William lost it. Massie had shivers back her spine. "How would you like to handle this, Massie? You caused this one"

"I don't know DAD!" Massie shouted.

"So, are you going to let me handle this now?" William asked. Massie nodded unsure.

" Now. We have two choices. we either move town or get rid of that family."

"NOT AGAIN! You can't kill them! they are cops! Others will be looking for you! And we are not changing home again!"

"We can," Kendra said.

"No. No. I'll break up with him!"

"As if we don't know how this ends. He'll stalk you forever and will eventually find out who you really are"

"OKAY! I'll MOVE!" Massie shouted, tears on her eyes. She couldn't have them kill the boy. And she knew that William and Kendra were going to move in their company's NYC apartment. Where anybody came to crash when they had business to 'take care of' in the city.

"Where to, Massie. You're not going anywhere without us"

"Mom, I've tried to blend in the crowd while living with you, you know how that ends! I am never going to get close to anybody if I live in the same place as you! Because I am always going to worry!"

"What are you suggesting?" William asked, considering whatever her thought was.

Massie whiped her tears off, and made a straight face. "I'll move. I'll go to L.A. I'll change name. I'll follow the rules, just away from you. It will be the regular thing, just me, by myself."

"Where would you stay?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea. We send you to Deerfield Academy, it's a boarding school in Massachusetts, we will hope you dont get in trouble. You can visit us in the city, we will stay away from Westchester. You know the rules, my job? CEO of a business company. where do we live? the city. When your Westchester friends ask you where you are headed to, say that you hate it here, and say that you're moving back to Milan. Is the name Agnes Milton fine with you?"

"Alright" Massie agreed. It was probably because it was one of the huge amount of passports/id cards he had prepared for her in occasions such as these.

"I'll have you enrolled, and book a flight, pack your bags you're moving to Massachusetts on Monday"

* * *

**hahah she's out of Westchester. **

**Story's not over yet 3**

**Review, and I'll update faster than the usual.**

**loveme2times**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter. **

**Review. I've got the next one prepared.**

**xo loveme2times**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deerfield Academy  
Massie's Dorm Room  
February 5th  
18.00

She was in no mood to eat. To study. To introduce herself to the fellow students in this overpriced school. To socialize. To think about anything except for Derrick Harrington, Westchester and Cam Fisher, her best friend. She managed to convince her father to pay up a more than reasonable donation so that she could get a pretty huge single bedroom. To avoid any human contact outside of school lessons.

She might have been Agnes Milton on the outside but she was going to be Massie Block on her own mind.

* * *

_"We gotta break up" Massie told Derrick right after he stopped laughing endlessly about an inside joke between them two. All of a sudden, without any suspicion, out of nowhere._

_"What?" he whispered, in denial, not trying to believe it._

_"I don't think we get along fine" Massie lied. PArts of her begged him to not believe her, because after all it was all such a lie. They were getting along great. She acted fake just so he could understand that she was not really saying it, that she was not really meaning it. But he seemed to bummed about the break up to actually notice that._

_"I don't understand, we get along great!" Exactly. They did get along great. Don't give up. But no. She couldn't let him die, and she couldn't let her father murded his whole family now. This break up was for her own good, and for his and his family._

_"No. We don't. Let it go." Massie said harshly._

_"Give me a reason, support your point! Give me evidence!" _

_"You know what? I didn't want to say this to you, I thought I might be too harsh, but now I understand you won't let it go untill I say so." Massie started, swallowing her spit. "You repulse me. The way you think, the way you act, YOU. I don't LIKE you." I said, everyword, was fire spitting from my mouth. I couldn't believe I just said that. That was not the truth, not at ALL!_

_"Do I now? That's nice. Good to know how you really feel your majesty" Derrick said, obviously hurt, and left me._

_I was alone._

* * *

This was her life now. Now her name was Agnes Milton. No longer Massie Block. Such a shame because she loved it when Derrick called her Block.

"HEY! You must be my new roomie! My name is Jennifer Porter! Nice to meet you!"

"No. There must be a mistake." Massie said in a weak voice "My dad paid ten grand for a single."

"Ten grand? My oh my. I guess they played you alright. This is the largest room in Deerfield, and five people are supposed to share this room." Jennifer said in a witty tone. Massie made a grunting noise, and two seconds later, after Jennifer sat on her bed, there was a knock on the wooden door..

"Can I come in?" a girl who was out of breath said. Massie nodded, and Jennifer greeted her with a big smile on her face, she was so...bouncy, so... annoying. "Agnes right? I'm so sorry I didnt come to notify you earlier! Jennifer we are moving you with Olga! Quick, pack your bags"

"OLGA!? Not her! She's the biggest loser! And I heard she has lice!" Jennifer protested. Massie gave an evil smile. Jennifer stared at her with devilish eyes, grabbed her stuff, and burst out of the door, the other girl, smiled scared, and ran away of the room, closing the door carefully.

Freedom. that's how she liked it.

--

The days passed extremely slowly. Massie did what she had to do. Never talked to anybody, never started conversation, never tried anyway, and rarely ate. She had already heard rumors about herself that she was anorexic. Yeah, if that's what you wish to call her go ahead. She didn't give a shit anyway. The boys tried to hit on her, one after another it seemed like it. She replied with short answers or not replied at all, people called her the mute hottie.

School was the best part of Deerfield. She loved the lessons, hated the people, and the social life. She expressed her emotions on art, and painting and creating art was like talking was to a gossip whore. She lost weight. She ate lunch, and a snack. Those were the only two meals she ever had. She played tennis, and did some horse riding to waste time, she had lost twenty pounds since she started school. And since she smoke five cigarettes a day now, it kept her from suddenly putting on.

* * *

Back in Westchester.

Derrick was in depression. Claire and Cam were lovebirds. Alicia and Josh were together. Kristen and Chris got together again, and Dylan was trying to fix Derrick's attacks of sadness. They became great friends after Massie left, and he could talk about things with her, and she was obviously always there for him. She was the one who after two weeks of skipping drove by to his house everyday and conviced him to attend. She was the one who woke up thirty minutes earlier to go over to his place, wake him up, turn on the shower to hot water and made his school bag every freaking morning. Because she knew that if she didn't no one would, and he would never get the fuck over Massie.

Their friendship was adorable. Since the Harringtons were always working, and came back home late, they didn't notice if he went to school or not. They didn't even really mind. Because they knew how much he liked Massie Block and understood the pain. The Harringtons then realized that Dylan was the one who was taking care of him all the time, and were greatful to her for all the things she did for him that they did not do.

Things at Westchester soon turned back to normal. Soon all of them forgot who Massie Block was.


	7. Chapter 7

**March**

* * *

**April**

* * *

**May**

* * *

**June**

* * *

**July**

* * *

**August**

* * *

Westchester, New York  
Slice of Heaven  
Sunday, September 3rd  
12.39

"Can't believe school is starting tomorrow" Claire Lyons, blonde bombshell with light blue eyes, and a killer sense of style moaned about the end of the Summer Holidays as she hugged her boyfriend Cam after she finished her slice of pizza.

"Tell me about it, how are we going to go back to the old boring school ways when we had a killer summer in Europe?" Alicia asked, thinking about their vacation island hopping in the Mediterranean Sea with their yachts.

"Well, look at the bright side, it's our senior year!" Dylan Marvil exclaimed, trying to look very excited. She looked at Derrick Harrington, who was now her boyfriend, and planted a peck on his nose. They had been together since May, three months after _she_ left. Derrick had been a totally miserable, broken hearted, agonized and gloomy guy for over three weeks before Dylan Marvil started trying to prevent it. She started to wake twenty minutes earlier in the morning and hopped over to his house for a whole month just to wake him up, and take him to school. Because she knew if she didn't he wouldn't come to school, and he would never get over her. She woke him up, threw him in the shower, set an outfit for him, packed his messenger bag with books, and drove him to Briarwood every single day.

It soon became their daily routine, and one day they hooked up, and never separated.

"Yeah, it's still bad" Cam said cynically.

"Bad, Bad, Bad"

Briarwood OCD High School  
The Parking Lot  
Monday, September 4th  
08.30 AM

In the Briarwood Octavian County Day High school's parking lot, the most popular crew of Westchester was chatting up, catching up next to a shiny black BMW convertible, a girl leaning next to it, as she drank a coffee. The rest were just talking laughing, flirting and playing around.

"Derrick, could you please go to the cafeteria and grab me a coffee? I would go myself but I can't find my freaking keys and I left my wallet inside" Dylan asked her boyfriend for a favor. Derrick nodded and disappeared. Dylan had her head inside her new black Miu Miu medium vitello patch tote that looked great with her Alexander Wang white day dress.

"We're back. And looking as good as ever" Alicia said as she brushed her long way away from her boobs so people could see her outfit better; a Burberry Ruffle-Front coatdress in camel a pair of black maryjanes from Fendi, and a brown Dior tote bag.

"School... Sucks already" Josh Hotz whined.

"I can make it better for you" Alicia whispered loud enough for the rest of the crew to hear.

"Oooh, someone is getting laid tonight" Kemp Hurley exclaimed.

"Shut up Hurley" Josh snapped. They weren't together, but they obviously did hook up like everyday.

"Tonight? My pla-" Alicia got cut off by a familiar roaring sound of a bright red Ferrari parking two cars away.

"Oh," Alicia started saying when she recalled whose Ferrari it was.

"My" Dylan followed as she stared fixatedly at the car, waiting for someone to come out.

"God" Claire finished. Kristen just didn't say anything.

"Is that-?" Cam asked, excited.

"Looks like it" Josh answered.

They waited for someone to come out, and when that someone did, they saw a girl with Mischa Barton at OC kind of hair, with a much prettier face, with amber deer eyes and plump pink lips. The girl was wearing a pair of Vince white shorts, a Nanette Lepore greenish blue top, and a pair of the same shade of color Prada heels. Her legs were fantastic; she looked thinner, taller, and better taken care of. She put on her white Rayban wayfarers, and grabbed her grey medium size Longchamp tote from the car.

"She's back" Kristen finally said.

"Oh, yeah" Kemp echoed after her.

**Massie POV**

The last few months were disgustingly repetitive and boring for Massie Block slash Agnes Milton in Deerfield. She had no desire to converse, to socialize to do anything. All she did was study, play sports, tennis, Pilates, badminton and horse riding.

Guys tried to hit on her, she just ignored them or just said mean and cold comments to brush them off, obviously not interested. They called her the mute hottie since she never spoke.

Holidays were relaxing yet boring, she hooked up with a few guys, but they were forgotten after two hours.

Now she was back, back to Westchester. Her parents thought she was ready to come back. It was mostly because the parents didn't want to live in noisy Manhattan anymore. They were more into silent and relaxed places and couldn't stand the noise anymore.

She looked around the parking lot and saw the group of people she hanged out with last school year. They were staring at her in disbelief, most of them asking themselves the good ol' question 'What is she doing here?' Massie ignored the bunch, and stepped towards the building, before Cam ran towards her and touched her shoulder.

"MASSIE!" Cam shouted before he hugged her, and gave her two kisses in the cheek.

"Cam! How have you been!" Massie exclaimed.

"Great, great. You didn't tell me you were coming back!" Cam sat down next to the Oak Tree.

"Yeah... It was unexpected. Last minute" Massie said as she sucked a strawberry lollipop. "So, how's Westchester?"

"Well, Claire and I are still dating, Josh and Alicia are in the same position as before, Derrick and Dylan are dating" Cam paused, wanting to see Massie's reaction to see how she felt about him.

"Wow, lot has happened since I left"

"You couldn't really expect him to wait for you forever"

"I know, I know, but how did it happen?" Massie asked interested.

"Derrick was miserable for like a month, rarely showed up to school, untill Dylan decided to prevent. She was basically his wife for the rest of the school year, then they kissed, and couldn't separate"

"Ah-So are you coming to the mob family reuninon tonight?" Massie asked changing conversation.

"Your house?"

"As always" Massie smiled. They chatted about Deerfield, Westchester, summer, and everything else.

"CAM! Shit, have you seen my wallet? Fuck I think I lost it" the warm familiar voice shouted across the school parking. Massie froze as the soundwaves hit her ears, she couldn't turn around, she was not ready to see him yet. Cam glanced at Massie feeling worried, then turned around to Derrick.

"Check the car" Cam replied. Massie still didn't turn around, it was until Derrick walked towards them to grab the keys, he noticed her. He stared at her without taking his eyes off of her, like he was not sure if 'he just imagined her or she was real. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. He lifted his hand, and softly touched Massie's cheek, just making sure she was real.

"Is it-?" Derrick asked Cam. Cam nodded. "I've got to go" Derrick quickly said grabbing Cam's car keys and running towards his Mercedes.

"Oh.." Massie was only able to say. "Shit"

She was back. She was happy to be back. Happy to breathe familiar air, happy to be Massie Block, because it just felt right. But were _they _happy to see_ her_? Only time could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for your reviews. keep on reviewing and I will keep on going with the story, you know that right? :D**

**xoxo lovemetwotimes**

* * *

**Criminal Minds  
**_Capitolo Otto_

The Block's Estate  
The Dining Room  
08.00 PM  
Monday, September 4th

Massie Block sat down on the comfortable antique chair, next to Cam and Harris. Even though Harris had gotten accepted at 'Harvard' he came down to Westchester to join this special dinner party. Harris' grades were obviously not good enough to be accepted, but the pros of being the son of a mafia was that you had LOTs of money and your parents would be willing to give a rather big donation to any Ivy League University that dared to accept you.

"I was just saying how marvelous it is to have you back, honestly I didn't expect for you to come back to Westchester" Claudia Fisher said as she sipped on her red wine. Massie smiled. It was great to be back, but why did nobody seem to want her back? She picked up the silver fork and stabbed the egyptian linens as she scratched it not afraid to make a hole in it.

"I know, Claudia, it is so good to finally see you again too. NYC was horrible. It feels good to have a friend" Kendra answered. She didn't seem happy. It was obviously the Botox that was stopping her from showing any kind of emotions. Massie held a giggle, knowing that if she laughed her father would not be very happy about her rude behaviour all night. Truth was, how was she supposed to act polite and welcoming when she didn't even feel much welcome herself?

"Yes, the rest of the Stepford Wives Community here in Westchester would actually die if they knew the truth about us, you know." When the food arrived, Massie immediately devoured the seafood risotto, surprising Cam with her appetite. She was already finished when Cam was halfway. When she was done, Massie played with the leftover rice, irritating William.

"Could you stop that dear?" Kendra asked once she noticed her husband's frustration as Massie was playing with food. William hated it when Massie was being rude. Massie immediately put the fork down, and sipped some wine.

"So, how is business going William?" Thomas Fisher asked. Thomas Fisher was a very handsome man, Massie thought as he noticed his looks for the first time. He had very sharp features, like any typical Italian man. His hair was dark brown, his eyes were green, and his not very visible wrinkles made him even more attractive, somehow.

"Business is going well like always. I had this guy who work for me kill this guy. I swear, I get so annoyed when they don't give my money back to me when I ask. That's what they get for disrespecting me" William said. "I've got the guy that does the dirty work for me on speed dial, they don't get it when I say this, they don't think I'm serious"

"Exact problem with me." Thomas replied.

"I was thinking to get my _mano destra_ (**AN: right hand**)to move to Westchester here with me. See, he doesn't have a big family, it's just him and his son or daughter. He or She is Massie's and Cam's age. Well, if I always had him with me, he could do the dirty work right when I want" William thought about it. "They could stay at the house next to ours, I could pay the owners off or scare them away or send them to Texas or something"

"That's what I do with my right hand. He lives in the house in front of ours, he has no family which makes it easier for him. But I think it's time for him to get a wife. He's thirty two now"

"Then I'll think I'll get my mano destra to come over then" Soon after the dessert arrived, lots of different fruits; from apples, to mangos, to coconuts and pineapples, and Crème brûlée for everybody. Right when they were having dessert, the doorbell rang. Nobody moved, Inez went to open the door, and accompanied the guest to the dining hall. It was Alicia Rivera.

"Alicia- Hi, what are you doing here?" Massie asked, when she saw her ex friend. Alicia look mortified for interrupting the dinner, and was nearly too embarrassed to speak. She looked confused when she saw Cam.

"I'm so mortified to interrupt, I was just in the neighbourhood and I wanted to speak to Massie." Alicia apologized.

"No worries honey, do you want to join us for dessert?" Kendra asked.

"No thank you. I already ate before I came over."

"May I be excused?" Massie asked before getting up. William nodded, and Massie left the dining hall and walked Alicia to her bedroom. She was wearing a nice summer dress, looked adorable.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked just curious. She sat on the bed, and changed into her home clothes as she sat.

"I just wanted to apologize for today, for not talking to you, you know? I really wanted to but you know how it is. Claire is against you as is Dylan, Kristen and Dylan do everything together, and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still your friend event though it doesn't seem like it" Alicia explained.

"Aw, don't worry Leesh. But honestly, you can't let your little group treat you like that, you know, boss you around? It's not supposed to be that way, it's a free country" Massie managed to make Alicia smile.

"Okay, I'm glad that's clear. Can we just not tell the girls? They would be so pissed" Alicia said getting up. Massie nodded. "And what is Cam doing here? And are those his parents?! I 've never seen them in my life! And I've been to his place over a million times! What are they doing back in town?"

"Just to visit Cam... You know, they have to once in a while" Massie quickly explained.

"Oh, okay. Well his mom is gorgeous! And his dad... Wow, just wow! I've never seen a man get handsom-er with age!" Alicia couldn't stop speaking. Massie nodded, and walked out of her room, then accompanied her to the door, where she finally left and went back home. Massie called Cam and Harris, and they joined her in her room.

Massie and Harris sat on the bed, and Cam sat on the red canape in front of her bed, as he played with a rubix cube not knowing that the stickers were all switched up.

"So, what have you been up to lately? Last time I saw you, you broke little Derrick Harrington's heart" Harris joked.

"Well, not much, really. I came back to school today, and none of my friends even talked to me" Massie complained. "Except for Cam obviously and Alicia just now. During all the lessons I had with Claire, the girl was glaring at me, and then she hissed something at me like a snake. I don't get what's wrong with that girl. I helped you get back together and this is how she pays me back?" Massie whined as she played with her long brown hair.

"Well, I don't think anybody is exactly fond of you after what you did to Derrick" Cam replied as he gave up on the Rubix cube and flicked through a gossip magazine Massie bought at the airport on the way to New York. She remembered how excited she was. So happy to see everybody. Too bad nobody was happy to see her.

"Well, I think you should win all of them back, you know? One by one. I sounded like my father right then when he talks about his 'custumers'" Harris said. "Well, yes, make them trust you. Start with the easiest target and go up the scale to the most difficult one."

"He has a point here, you know" Cam agreed with his brother. "You already have Alicia, she adores you. Then try Kristen, you never did anything wrong. Then try Claire, and finally Dylan. She will be the hardest to conquer. She's afraid that you will take Derrick from her"

Massie remained silent and stared at the floor.

"You can't" Cam made it clear. "They've worked hard for their relationship, you can't just smash it"

"Fine. It's just that. I didn't want to break up with him in first place. He doesn't know that everything I did, I did for him" Massie defended her actions. "You know, I really liked him."

"Then disconnect the connection you two have, make yourself hate him!" Cam insisted. "Find a man for yourself"

"Like who. When you find me a decent man, that is better than Derrick in every single way, I will" Massie said.

"Is that a challange I can smell?" Harris laughed.

"Is it?" Cam asked.

"Yes it is. Ready to bring it? I want somebody that puts Derrick to shame. By... The day after tomorrow. You can make me a list from one to endless as long as they're all like I requested them. If I find one who is less handsome than Derrick, you lose"

"What are you betting here?" Harris asked Cam and Massie.

"If I win, I want your Ferrari for a month"

"If you lose, I want... your leather jacket"

"Deal" Cam agreed, and shook hands with her.

"Deal" Massie gave him her hand. And in the mafia world, handshakes meant everything. Loyalty, pride, and everything after. A deal had to be kept. It was part of their ten commandmends.

* * *

**Who will be the right hand's daughters? Any ideas? Suggestions? I might make it happen ;) Review.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**To Firecrack: I just wanted to say that it's okay to do your own story of nowhere close to common, i just deleted it because i didn't feel like continuing it; but go ahead, i can't wait to read it!**

**And once again thanks so much for the reviews and contributing :) They make me happy. **

* * *

**Criminal Minds**  
_Capitolo Nove_

BOCD High School  
Free Period, the Bar  
Wednesday, September 6th  
10.00 AM

Massie Block sat down on the couch in the school's during-lessons bar, where she had ordered a coffee and was ready to listen to some iPod and relax, since she was nowhere close to behind. BOCD's education could honestly not compete with Deerfield. It was just wrong. It would never happen. She put her iPod on shuffle, and started listening to some random song from the Shins.

She felt somebody sit next to her and she gradually turned around rather curious to see who was sitting next to her. To her suprise, it was Alicia Rivera with Kristen Gregory. She had asked Alicia to put her in Kristen's good side, so it would have been easier for her to speak to her and actually be friends with her.

Alicia looked rather cute today, she was wearing a Sonia Rykel striped sweater dress with black tights under. On her feet she had high heeled black oxford shoes. She looked very warm. Kristen instead was wearing a Brian Reyes Leaf-Print silk dress with spaghetti straps. It looked very summery instead. There was like a contrast between the two girls. "Hey Massie!" Alicia greeted the girl that wore a Rebecca Taylor white thin strap silk cami and a pair of Dolce and Gabban navy blue button front nautical shorts.

"Hey Alicia, how are you doing?" Massie asked as she took off her headphones. Kristen looked uneasy, not sure if she was doing the right thing here. She put on a shy smile, and sat sipped her Starbucks coffee. "Kristen, nice to see you too"

"Yeah," Kristen replied, not sounding anything close to convinced. "Where have you been these past few months?"

"Back in Milan," Massie lied. That was the story her parents wanted her to tell people. And since she was daughter of a mafia boss, she was trained to lie very easily.

"You look so much prettier now? What did you do?" Kristen asked obviously dying to know what was it that Massie did to look so good.

"Tennis everyday, a massage straight after, by playing tennis and being outdoors so much I tanned and lost weight." Massie decided to admit her real story. If she wanted to win Kristen over, she had to be at least half honest. Honest enough for Kristen to believe her.

"I always liked tennis, maybe I should try as well" Kristen said, seriously considering the advice. Perfect moment.

"How about we go tennis together. I bet you're good" Massie proposed. If she said yes, she had her in her bag. If she said no, she should plan other ways to win her over.

"Sure, I would actually like that." Kristen accepted. Bingo. "And I am so sorry I didn't greet you before, you know how it is, Dylan and Claire are not exactly fond of you, you know? Especially after Claire found out about the dinner you had with Cam"

"Smooth, K" Alicia complained.

"Don't worry, I am very aware of how un popular I am with those two" Massie laughed, she honestly really didn't care if Claire and Dylan detested her, because she knew that Cam was more fond of her than Claire, and would choose Massie's friendship over his relationship with Claire anytime. She also knew that Derrick's relationship with Dylan was just a rebound. Or maybe she was just underestimating them. "Well, that's good then, I need to rush outside for a smoke, can we meet next week this period and play tennis"

"Alright, see you around then"

---

Massie drove back home, surprised that she managed to avoid Derrick Harrington for over three days. She parked in the front yard, and walked into her house. As soon as she got in, Inez grabbed her bags and told her to go to the living room. Confused, Massie stepped into the living room and saw her parents talking to a man that she found familiar, and a blonde girl that was sitting on a couch with him.

"Dad? Who is this?" Massie asked as she sat down on a chair. The sliding door/windows were enormous, and the weather was extremely sunny which surprised Massie because normally they would be having tea at the gazebo.

"Massie, honey, how was school?" Kendra asked as she poured some tea in Massie's porcelain empty and clean cup. She was now able to smile, the botox was not stretching her face so much any more.

"School was school, you know how it is" Massie replied. She checked the girl out. She was blonde, Jessica Simpson blonde, her hair was straight and cut up to her chin, in a short bob cut with no fringe. Her eyes were greenish blue, and her lips were pretty thin, tinted in pink lipstick. She was thin, and held an A-Cup. She looked tall, around five seven? Massie concluded that she was pretty.

"Well, as we were saying, Massie, this is my right hand, Emiliano Giovani, wait, no, you need to get a new name" William said to the Emiliano guy.

"I guess I'll take Robert... Robert Ryan" Robert decided fastly. The man was young, in his mid thirties, that meant he had the daughter when he was eighteen or so. He didn't look Italian, he looked more like Scandinavian, or Eastern European. Light skin, Light eyes, and blondish hair. William's eyes turned to the girl expectantly.

"I'll go as Olivia" Olivia quickly said, she was obviously nervous about having William stare at her anxiously looking for an answer. Of course she would be, everybody was scared of William Block, even his own daughter.

"Alright then, Olivia and Robert Ryan, this is my beautiful daughter Massie" William introduced his daughter to the Ryans.

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"They are moving to the house in front of ours, why don't you take Olivia to your study room? Maybe take her shopping?" Kendra asked Massie kindly. "I bet she would adore a manicure and pedi, and a whole new wardrobe. Now that's in a new town she should make a good first impression"

"Olivia?" Massie asked what she wanted.

"Sure, why not." Olivia smiled and got up, followed Massie to her bedroom. Olivia was amazed by how gorgeous her room was. Olivia Ryan was sure rich, but never as rich as her father's bosses' daughter. Massie let her sit in the couch in front of Massie's bed. Massie instead changed clothes into her Juicy Couture yellow sweatsuit.

"So, how old are you?" Massie asked as she opened the window so she could light up a Marlboro Light.

"Seventeen, how about you?" Olivia asked, as she played with her newly cut blonde hair.

"Good! Me too, so do you want to go shopping or what?" Massie asked suddenly excited about going shopping with her. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad, after all. She was her age, she would have another friend that was not Cam, she wouldn't need to be all buddy buddy with people she didn't like.

"Sure, I'd love to" Olivia accepted as she got up.

"Well that's good, I hate to go out with my Juicy sweats, but whatever, if Jessica Alba can I certainly can work it better" Massie said searching for a handbag to use. She got a Marc Jacobs shoulder bag and put her wallet, phone, keys and cigarettes inside before she took Olivia to the front yard so they could get into a car.

"Oh wow, nice car" Olivia complimented as she realized that the Ferrari was her car.

"Thanks, maybe someday I'll let you drive it" Massie smirked, as she got in. She drove off to the Westchester Mall, and parked right in front of the entrance. They walked inside the mall and directly hit Saks Fifth Ave, they walked into the BCBG Max Azria section and grabbed some clothes they were attracted by and immediately tried them on in the changing rooms.

"I'm trying on the electric blue dress, what about you?" Massie shouted as she changed into the blue dress she saw in the rack.

"That floral dress, it's so adorable!" Olivia shouted back, loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm coming out," Massie said as she checked herself in the mirror for the last time. She opened the door, nearly hit somebody and found herself face to face with Derrick Harrington. He stared at her shocked, her face just a few centemeters away from his.

* * *

**I made a few changes throughout the storym but they're minor so no worries :) I just changed Olivia Ryan's party into Kori Gedman's. Because I couldn't have her show up in the story before this.**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

**xoxo loveme2times**


	10. Chapter 10

**Criminal Minds**  
_Capitolo Dieci_

_--_

The Westchester Mall  
BCBG Max Azria  
Wednesday, September 6th  
18.00

_"I'm coming out," Massiesaid as she checked herself in the mirror for the last time. She opened the door, nearly hit somebody and found herself face to face with Derrick Harrington. He stared at her shocked, her face just a few centimeters away from his. _

She was left with her mouth open, desperately trying to close it knowing that she would look horrible, or just plain stupid. He stared at her afraid, not sure what to feel or do. Should he run away? Should he be nice? If so, why so? She wasn't nice during the breakup. She left right after like fucking coward. What was he supposed to do.

"Hi" Massie finally managed to say. "What are you doing here?" She asked not sure what else to say.

He responded immediately but not fluently, nearly babbling foolishly. He wanted to kill himself for the way he was speaking, it just sounding pretty insecure. He was supposed to sound confident, he was with Dylan now, he was not the single guy sleeping in everyday instead of showing up to school because of a girl. "Hi I'm hmm. I'm just you know. I'm just hm. Shopping"

"Ah. In BCBG Max Azria?" Last time she checked it was a woman's wear shop only. Massie held back a giggle.

"Actually I was here with Dylan, she's in the dressing room" Derrick managed to talk back like a normal person.

"Okay" Massie cringed at the sound of the name _Dylan_. Almost wanting to strangle her. But it wasn't fair was it? Derrick was single when they got together. There was silence for a whole exhausting minute. They kept on staring at each other. Massie fixatedly looked at Derrick's sexy jaw, and those lips she used to kiss. His puppy dog eyes and gorgeous hair.

He instead stared at her improved body, the model thin and long legs, the pouty lips, and her amber eyes. Her new hair, her tan uniformed skin that was almost irresistible.

"Mass! What do you think of this dress?" Olivia bolted out of the dressing room, and noticed her friend staring right into a really handsome looking boy, like they were about to kiss. "Oh, shit, am I disturbing?"

No reply. Olivia got it, and walked around BCBG searching for something to try on.

"I'm sorry" Massie finally managed to apologize.

"For what?" Derrick asked.

Massie hesitated. She had no idea on how to start. "I'm sorry for du-"

"Well this dress will definitely be appropriate for-" Dylan came out of the dressing room wearing the exact same dress as Massiewas wearing, and immediately remained withan open mouth when she saw her boyfriend talking to his ex girlfriend, aka, her new enemy. "Oh" She mouthed looking without any expressions, which meant she was annoyed in the 100 faces of Dylan. "Block"

"Hi Dylan" Massiesaid, trying to sound as nice as possible, dying to get out of the electric blue dress Dylan was wearing as well. "I-I was just...Catching up with Derrick here. OLIVIA" Massie called sounding irked. The Blondie immediately showed up. "We've got to go" Massie said grabbing her bags and clothes, ready to go away.

"Aren't you going to change?" Derrick asked, looking confused.

"No, I'll just buy it on the way" Massiesaid giving all of her belongings to Olivia. She walked to the counter, and had the saleswoman take the security tag off, as well as cutting the tag. She paid with her Visa, and walked away to another shop.

:::

The Blocks, Fishers and the Ryanswere having a dinner at the Fisher's house, in the backyard's huge gazebo with the white chiffon curtains falling around them.

They decided to eat some barbecue, which was cooked by the Fisher's chef, far away from the gazebo so the smell did not invade their blow dried hair.

"Claudia, Thomas, have you noticed the black tinted window minivan in front of the gate?" William Block asked the Fishers, mentioning the suspicious car he saw as he entered the car.

"We sure did. It's the FBI. They've been standing in that same spot for over three days" Thomas replied very calmly. Which was weird. A normal mafia boss would freak out if they found out the FBI was stalking them.

"And what are you doing about it?" Kendra asked shocked.

"This is the real reason why we're eating outside. We don't want the FBI to hear our business. They bugged the whole house. The telephone is out of use. All business is to be done face to face, we can never talk privately in our house. It's alright, we are moving to New York City anyway" Claudia announced, all calmly.

"You guys are moving? I just got to meet you guys" Robert Ryan asked. "When?"

"Oh, we'll get to see each other, don't worry Ryan, we will work in NYC, and we have a Thursday night dinner every week. You are welcome to join us"

"When are you moving Robert?" William asked.

"We will rent a penthouse at the Carlyle Hotel." Claudia answered with pride. She had always loved the Carlyle.

"Are you moving too, Cam?" Massie asked, completely worried, dropping her fork on the half empty dish.

"No, no. Cam is staying. I was going to ask, William, Kendra. Is it alright if Cam stays with you? Because it's not safe for him to stay in the estate. We will fool the FBI agent by lending our Bentley to the housekeeper. They will think we still live here for a few weeks or so." Claudia asked and explained.

"Oh, of course! We would love to take care of Cam, but let me tell you straight away, we might end up moving to New York too. I think I saw the minivan passing by our house a few times unsurely. We could leave all the kids at our house, Inez will take care. It will clear out the business vibe, and when things go back to normal we can come back" Kendra explained.

"That is great! Olivia, Massie and Cam can live in the same house, Inez can take care of them, and they can come up to Manhattan every Thursday night" William agreed, looking extremely content.

"Are you serious?" Massie asked, partly shocked, and party excited.

"Yes, of course I am Massie," William replied.

"But we just bought a house!" Robert Ryan protested.

"I know that. But you have to remember that houses are the best investment. More house we have, more money you have" William explained.

"We will stay at the house we stayed before. It's safer that way" Kendra said.

"So, when shall we move?" Robert asked confused. "And I thought you detested the noise in Manhattan."

"We'll get a higher floor" William explained nonchalantly

"Next week?" Kendra asked William.

"How about tomorrow? We have all our belongings in there anyway, and we have nothing to do in here"

"You guys really don't know how to settle down do you?" Massie asked, making Cam and Olivia giggle. The Blocks brushed off the comment, and got back to talking.

"Cam you should start packing the bags, maybe Massie and Olivia can help you" Thomas said. Translation for: _Cam, it's business talk, how about you leave us alone now? _

Cam got up, and so did the two girls. They walked to Cam's bedroom and Olivia sat on the bed covered by Oxford blue bedsheets. Massie instead looked inside the walk-in wardrobe Claudia made for him, which he didn't really need and barely used.

"So, what clothes would you like to bring to my house?" Massie asked excited. "Hmm. This is great! Your clothes are co-ordinated by label! I love it! Armani, Andrew Marc, Burberry, Bruno Magli, D&G, Ermenogildo Zegna, Etro! I love your wardrobe!" Massie exclaimed, intriguing Olivia making her walk towards the wardrobe.

"Wow, this is better my wardrobe! And I am a girl!" Olivia said.

"Hmm, bring all the Lacoste and Ralph Lauren polos, all the shades, and every single pair of straight legged jeans." Massie clapped her hands twice, Olivia obeyed and got to work, by getting every item Massie mentioned. "The loose straight legged ones, not the skinny jeans if Cam even owns any" Massie reassured.

"Okay, this is comfy" Cam said sitting on the rolling leather office chair. "It's like having my own slaves!"

"Shut up Cam, trust me this will never happen again!" Massie shouted back. "It's a one time thing, don't get used to it"

"Bring these Ermenegildo Zegna sweaters, all the shades, they have the nicest things" Massie said, looking through the E-Letter section. Right then, Cam heard a knock on the window. He looked, and saw Claire waiting on the roof.

"Shit" He murmered. He shouted to Massie and Olivia, as he got inside the wardrobe. "SOS. Claire's here, she won't be happy to see you here. No matter what happens, don't get out" Cam said. He picked a musky green sweater, and brought it to the window sill, where he opened the window, and put it on in front of Claire.

"Claire, what's going on?" Cam asked sounding out of breath. That was a mistake.

"Hey... We were supposed to go on a date today" Claire said, trying not to sound too pathetic. After all she had been ditched by his boyfriend, she had the right to sound pathetic.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, we were having a family dinner! I totally spaced out after the news my parents broke" Cam tried to make up a way to justify himself. Bad move. If Claire found out what the big news was, he was a dead man walking. She was shivering.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Claire finally asked, completely annoyed. "It's quiet freezing and uncomfortable over here"

"Right... Right" Cam said, moving aside to let them in. "Come in" he said. She got inside and he closed the window. She looked great, she was wearing a Dior baby pink tight dress with a golden belt over it. Her hair was let loose and wavy. "You look good"

"Thank you. What were you saying about the breaking news?" Claire asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well- I-" Cam murmured, not sure if he could say the truth. Claire looked around herself and saw a purple cashmere cardigan next to the pillow.

"Whose is this?" Claire asked suspiciously, she inhaled from her nose, her small nostrils getting bigger.

"Isn't it yours? You wore it like three months ago before summer. I was going to bring it back to you tonight as I was getting ready, before I forgot obviously" he improvised.

"Ah, okay, sorry if I freaked out" Claire said, "Come over here, baby" she tugged on his Ralph Lauren Polo blue oxford button down shirt. He did as told and kissed Claire's lips.

"Am I forgiven for forgetting?"

"Hmmm" Claire teased, he kissed her again, and right then somebody's phone rang. _Let me be the love that comes from the sun, let me be the rainbow rising on, so shine on, shine on, shine on! _Claire stopped kissing him, and looked around the room.

"This is not your phone. Your soundtrack is Reptilia! Whose phone is this?" Claire asked as she bolted off the bed. She searched around the room, then she stopped. "Oh my Gawd!"

"What?"

"There is only ONE person that listens to Euro trash Techno" Claire shouted. "Where is she?"

"What?" he repeated dumbly. She walked around the room, checked under the bed, and finally headed to the walk-in closet where she saw Massie, and another blond girl trying to run away. "Got ya" Claire murdered clenching her teeth. She grabbed her purse, and was prepared to leave before Cam locked the door and kept the key on his hand.

"It's not what it looks like, Claire!" Cam defended himself. Claire tried to fight him and get the key from his hand.

"ENOUGH" Claire shouted, she headed to the window where she came entered the house from before Cam beat him to it.

"CAM WILL YOU STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE" Claire shouted nearly crying. Massie and Blondie were now out of the closet, standing in the middle of the room sorry about the event.

"Will you let me explain!" Cam shouted back.

"Yeah, seriously, it's not what it looks like" Massie echoed back.

"YOU. You shut up. You were never meant to come back anyway! Cam. Get out of my way"

"My parents were having dinner with Massie's and Olivia's like every single Thursday. After dinner they were discussing business and we were relaxing together!"

"Cam don't even bother. I couldn't give a shit anyway. I mean a threesome? Who is this blondie anyway? Did you get this hooker from a Amsterdam window display?"

"Oh no she did not" Olivia said as she gave Claire a death-stare. Cam got distracted, and Claire took advantage of it by running to the window and escaping from the house.

"I'm so sorry Cam" Massie apologized.

"It's alright Massie, it was bound to happen anyway. This girl is getting so frustrated about_ you_ coming back and _us _spending so much time together. She's going to freak and dump me when she finds out we will be living together"

"She'll have to get used to it" Massiereplied staring out of the window. Claire Lyons was really starting to get to her nerves now. If she continued trying to break her friendship with Cam, she was going down. Way down. She might have given up Derrick, but she was so not ready to give up her best friend. And if that meant war, she was ready to bring it on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Criminal Minds  
**_Capitolo Undici_

_--_

The Block's Palace  
The Living Room  
Friday, September 8th  
18.00

Cam Fisher walked in the Block's Palace's door, soon to be his home as well, holding a Gucci duffel bag on his arm and a box with his favorite belongings.

"Mr. Cam, Ms. Massie is in her bedroom with Ms. Olivia" Inez said as she closed the door of the living room.

"Please, call me Cam, no need to attach the Mr." Cam smiled as he put down the box. Cam's butler followed him carrying two roller suitcases and two duffel bags on top of the rollers. He walked to the room Inez announced his, and left all of his bags and boxes on the floor. The butler did the same thing and went out to the car to grab the rest of his stuff. Cam instead went to Massie's room so they could talk about the move with Olivia as well.

When he entered the gigantic room he saw Massie who was sitting on the bed, wearing a Natori blue silk wrap over her white tank top and blue and white boxer shirts. Olivia instead was still wearing school clothes, an Alexander Wang colorblock dress with high heeled shoes. They both looked great.

"Hey! Cam! You look great! Did you bring your things?" Massie asked as she pulled the boy in the bed. He fell on it, and Massie place his head on her knees, so she could stroke his curly black hair. They looked like brother and sister, the most adorable type of friendship ever.

"Sure I did, Jorges the Butler is carrying the rest of the suitcases." Cam answered as he lit up a cigarette with a zippo silver lighter.

"No smoking in the room, we have a smoking room for that" Massie said dropping the cigarette in a a plastic cup filled with water.

"Come _on_!" Cam whined.

"Nope. So, how's it going with Claire?" Massie asked.

"Claire is being Claire. She won't talk to me until I talk to her. But I really don't feel like it. Maybe it's time to break it off for good" Cam said. "And when she finds out she's probably going to break up with me anyway so what's the point of even trying"

"Really?" Massie asked flashing a smile.

"And yes, you have the permission to bitch about her now" Cam assured. Massie smiled at how well he knew her, and immediately started.

"She was a total skank to me! I swear, all those vulgar things she told me? If it wasn't for you she would have gone down way long ago" Massie started. Olivia giggled believing her.

"And she called me a hooker from Amsterdam window displays, how rude!" Olivia chimed in.

"Hmm.." Massie hummed to herself, Cam glanced at her in anticipation of some genius thing for her to say. "How are you going to break up with her?"

"I don't know. I'll just keep on ignoring her, maybe she would get the message"

"How about..." Massie started. "We go to Kristen's party tonight? You make out with somebody right in front of her."

"Like who?" Cam asked, not convinced about the plan. He stared at Massie who gave a hinting look at Olivia who was too busy brushing her hair. "Uh."

"Come on" Massie persuaded.

"Fine." Cam finally gave up. Massie grabbed her land phone, and called the kitchen. She waited for Inez to pick up the phone.

"Yes, Block's Residence"

"Inez, could you bring some dinner up to my room?" Massie said out loud so Olivia and Cam could hear and call out the food they wanted.

"I'll have a pasta al ragu, Caesar salad, and a raspberry champagne sorbet." Olivia shouted out.

"I'll have a pasta al ragu as well, a salmon sandwich and a raspberry champagne sorbet as well" Cam echoed back.

"Okay, Inez, I'd like three pastas al ragu, a salmon sandwich, a Caesar salad, a Thousand Island salad, and three raspberry champagne sorbets." Massie ordered.

"What would you like for drinks?" Inez's voice echoed from the telephone.

"Drinks... Two diet cokes and a normal one. A bottle of Vodka, Tequila with lemon and salt, and a Rum with a pear juice" Massie finished the phrase and put the phone back to the bedside table after Inez confirmed that the dinner would be ready in thirty minutes.

They chose outfits. Massie wore a platinum blue silk Brian Reyes asymmetrical dress that cost her a thousand dollars. Olivia was to wear a red silk very short Moschino sleeveless dress, and Cam was wearing a Gucci striped button down shirt with a pair of grey pants from Armani.

They ate their dinner, drank all the alcohol Inez brought up, and when they were ready they jumped on their cars, and drove off to the Montador building. Massie parked the car not too far away, not too close, and made a grand entrance to the party.

---

Claire Lyons was looking great at the Gregory's party. Everything was going great, except for her current relationship with Cam Fisher which she was willing to forgive and forget just if he apologized. But today was not a night to think about Cam Fisher. This was the day to think about partying hard with girlfriends.

"Great party, K" Claire congratulated her friend who was enjoying the party and greeting everybody as she held a cocktail in her hand.

"Thanks. How's it going with Cam, Claire?" Kristen asked, as she sipped the drink with pleasure. She loved that she moved back to the Montador, things were starting to get back on track.

" We're fine"

"I heard you had a fight" Kristen provoked.

"Psh. It's just a small tiff. Nothing big." Claire lied in denial. She didn't want people to think that things in Claire-land were not perfect.

"Is it? Well, he just arrived here with Massie and the new girl Olivia" Kristen announced. Claire lifted up up his head, and gave Olivia and Massie the death stare. She looked at Cam, hesitated and finished her drink.

"Stop that" Kristen pushed her.

"Stop what?"

"Giving her the death-glare!"

Cam, Olivia and Massie walked around like an inseparable trio. Then they separated when Massie walked to the bar and get a drink. Cam could feel Claire's eyes staring at him and he deeply thought about what Massie asked him to do before. Maybe it was time to get over Claire. Finish the relationship forever.

"Drink?" Cam asked, passing a champagne cup to Olivia. As Olivia was about to accept it, Cam touched her lips with his. Everybody around them stared at them shocked. Claire dropped her glass of champagne, making an ear-splitting noise that nobody could avoid, some noise that stopped the kiss, making Cam and Olivia turn their head around to see a completely shocked Claire Lyons with fury red cheeks.

"We weren't broken up yet" Claire muttered before she grabbed the beer bottle in the table next to her and threw it right in his shoe, making yet another crashing sound.

---

Massie Block was one of the only people that missed the dramatic scene caused by Cam Fisher, Olivia Ryan and Claire Lyons. Yet, she was the one who planned it and was looking forward most for it. What caused her to miss the scene everyone would have been talking about in the next week, was her interest in her ex-boyfriend who was heading upstairs. Massie followed him, not truly sure of her actions. All she was doing was following her instincs.

As she was finishing up the stairs, Derrick stopped and bumped into the girl. They stared at each other for a long time, before they started saying anything.

"Massie" He said.

"Derrick" She replied unsure. He looked adorable, confused, nervous.

"I miss you" came out from his mouth. His hand moving, unsure on what to do while he confessed what he had been feeling for her for the last few days she had come back in Westchester for.

"You miss me?" Massie asked, her heart relieved by the warm confession. He nodded, she leaned closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and the two got closer to each other, ready for their first kiss after months of absence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Criminal Minds  
**_Capitolo Dodici_

--

The Gregory's Estate  
The Corridor  
Saturday, September 9th  
01.26 AM

She was ready for the great kiss they were going to share after long months of abstinence. But she had always been a moral person, and kissing a guy who had a girlfriend made her feel immoral. How would she feel if her boyfriend kissed his ex-girlfriend who FYI, he was still in love with?

Obviously bad. If this small Massie-Derrick reunion was going to happen, he had to be single and ready to mingle, not taken. Massie stepped away from the gorgeous boy. He looked at her confused, wandering what on earth he did to make her change her mind.

He wanted to smell his own breath to see if it was terrible, but her scared face stopped him from even trying. "What's wrong?" He managed to ask.

"I'm back and I can't have you, it isn't fair." she mouthed. She looked away, and walked away leaving him alone in the corridor to think.

She walked downstairs where she saw Olivia and Cam in a deep make out session with a few shattered glasses on the floor, as a few people stared shocked. Claire was out of the picture, making Massie wonder if she witnessed the passionate scene.

"You ready to go you lovebirds?" Massie asked as she grabbed the keys. She acted like all was fine, while deep inside her heart was aching. They agreed and followed her to the car.

They drove off back home with what felt like the speed of light, Massie opened the gate with the automatic key, and parked the car in front of the garage. Cam and Olivia were still in the backseat holding hands and staring at each others perfect eyes, and bonding without even saying anything. Massie didn't even notice when she got out of the car that the two were still sat down not even close to ready to go to sleep because she was sulking up for the 'supposed-to-happen-kiss'.

She directly went off to bed, straight after she took her make up off, cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. Knowing that she stayed awake, her mind would always wander off to the 'kiss'.

--

Monday had always been a bitch. Massie hated waking up by the sound of the ringing alarm clock and always hated getting off the bed, and throwing away the thick blankets that covered her from the cold.

Today was no exception. She just couldn't get herself to get out of the comfortable queen sized bed with princess like covers. But she knew that she couldn't avoid Derrington forever. Better earlier than later. She had to get this over with.

Massie got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, she brushed her teeth and cleansed her face with some expensive make up brand. She dried her hair and walked to the walk-in-closet, where she threw on a plaid shirt dress from Modern Amusement with a pair of Jimmy Choo thong sandals.

She put some make up on, aiming for a natural-chic look. She grabbed her Badgley Mischka Carole Satchel bag with her things inside, and put on a pair of Rayban wayfarers, and looped in a golden snakeskin bangle before she walked towards the dining hall.

"Good morning Cam" Massie greeted her best friend as Inez poured some orange juice on a crystal cup.

"'morning" he greeted back as he stared at the New York Times newspaper.

"Where's Olivia?" Massie asked.

"I think she's still getting ready."

"So, are you two an item now? Cos you do look perfect. Like one of those steamy Calvin Klein models in ads" Massie approved of the two's relationship.

"I guess so. I really like her, she's sweet, genuine, and so smart. She's like the Claire antidote."

"She's good for you" Massie said. Olivia walked towards the dining hall poking a Faraone Mennella onyx black earring on her right ear.

She wore a beautiful BCBG Max Azria french twist shirt dress in light blue and black stripes with a pair of Stuart Weitzman black pumps and a black Chanel 2.55 shoulder bag too small for books hooked on her shoulder.

She held in one arm a few books for school which she put back on the table when she started biting a croissant. "Miss Ryan" Inez called her.

"Good morning, Inez"

"Your father sent somebody to give you this" Inez said as she handed the blond beautiful girl an embossed envelope.

_Dear Olivia, how is everything?  
__I am sorry we cannot spend too much time together.  
__You know how important family is to me.  
To make it up to you, I sent you what you always wanted.  
Keys are in the envelope, enjoy your new ride.  
Love, Dad._

She opened the envelope and found a key attached to an Alexander McQueen key chain. She opened the front door, and walked outside. She saw a brand new black shiny Mercedes Benz convertible parked right next to Massie's Ferrari.

"Oh my God!" Olivia shrieked as she searched for her cellphone in her Chanel bag. She dialled her father's number and waited for him to respond. After five rings, she heard her father answer. "Daddy! Thanks so much for the car!"

"I knew you'd like it." Robert was pleased to answer.

"I really need to go now, but I had to thank you! I really love it! Can't wait to take it for a ride!" Olivia touched the car with her manicured hands, before she noticed the black minivan that was parked in Cam's house was now parked right in front of Massie's house outside the gate. "Daddy... Why is the minivan in front of Massie's house now?"

"What?"

"Daddy, they're spying us" Olivia stated scared.

"Okay. Relax, pretend you didn't notice them yet. And avoid speaking about '_it'_. Okay?" Robert advised. "I'll call your for dinner later today"

"Sure. Bye daddy, and thanks for the car. I appreciate it."

Olivia got back in the house, and grabbed her books. Cam and Massie were done, and ready to drive to school. Olivia showed off her car, and then drove off to school.

BOCD High School  
The Cafeteria  
Monday, September 11th  
12.30

"School officially sucks" Massie said as she sat on the chair, in front of the circular table with Olivia and Cam who were already eating sushi and drinking expensive French Perrier sparkling water.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Olivia defended the school as she put inside her mouth a sashimi. "The food is great"

"Well the rest is horrible! If only there was one interesting person I could bond with." Massie said with a tone of jealousy. "At least you guys have each other"

"Come on, this school is full of people. There must be at least one interesting person" Cam tried to talk some sense into her.

"Yeah, this place is full! But how many people in this room can I talk to about my family? How many people in this room can I really confide to?" Massie asked getting irritated. "You guys have it so good. You can tell each other everything"

"Well, we are quiet aware of that" Olivia smiled, she grabbed her Blackberry from her Chanel once she felt it vibrate. "Hey, you know about the minivan right? Well, our parents want us to go to the city tonight to fix this mess" she waved her cellphone in the air.

"Okay, should we go as soon as the bell rings or at like six?" Massie asked as she took a bite of Cam's sushi roll.

"Let's go as soon as the bell rings. So we can go shopping before the dinner. I need some new clothes." Olivia asked and glanced at Cam for approval.

"Sure, I can use a new pair of track shoes." Cam agreed.

"Well, then we should drive in two cars. I'll take my Ferrari, and you two can drive together" Massie decided. "Well, I'm not so hungry and I need to go for a cigarette now. See you two at the parking lot as soon as the bell rings."

She walked off to the bathroom where she could have some time for herself. She walked to the bathroom, and found Alicia Rivera sliding a Dior lipstick in a shade of coral lace.

"Oh. Look who's here" Alicia said when she saw Massie stepping in the bathroom.

"Alicia. Hola" Massie imitated Alicia in a subtle manner. She knew quiet well that Alicia did not know how to speak Spanish as well as she did.

"What are you doing here" she asked turning her head around. Massie didn't bother to reply and grabbed her packet of Marlboro Light. She lit up a cigarette as Alicia locked the door to prevent people from entering the bathroom at all.

"Thanks" Massie said as she took the first drag. "Want one?" She asked as she lifted up her packet of cigarettes.

"Sure." Alicia accepted the cigarette. "Remember? We used to do this all the time last year. Lock ourselves in the bathroom for our cigarette break?"

"Yeah, we used to be so close." Massie replied, feeling a tinge of nostalgia of the old times.

"Yeah, we used to hang out all the time, didn't we? All of the after school hang outs at your house" Alicia let out a smile.

"Well, now we can't hangout anymore right? If you did Claire and Dylan would kill you, right?"

"Exactly" Alicia agreed. Puff. "So, is it true? Did you, Cam and that blondie over there really hook up?"

"Do I look like that kind of girl?" Massie asked. "She's just so insecure. The truth is our parents were all having dinner. No biggie"

"Well, it is kinda sleazy for your standards."

"What are you trying to imply, Leesh?" Massie asked.

"Nothing, it's a compliment." Alicia said. She glanced at her watch. "It's getting late, I've got to go. See you around, Mass"

"See you around Leesh" Massie said, she threw the cigarette bum on toilet seat and got out as well. She sprayed some Chanel n.19 on her neck and got out of the bathroom.

She looked outside the window and noticed the black mini van that had been following her for the past few weeks. They needed a solution. And fast. She hoped her father found an impeccable solution, she didn't want her life to crumble up because of some idiotic FBI agent.

What she didn't event think about once, was how delicious the solution was going to be.

* * *

**Update! Review, please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Criminal Minds**  
_Capitolo Tredici_

--

Saks Fifth Avenue, NY  
3rd Floor  
Upper East Side  
September 11th  
17.00

Olivia Ryan was searching in a rack of expensive clothes a Vera Wang piece she wished to wear to the dinner. Between mafia families, they believe in looking their greatest anytime, especially during public family outings.

They always aimed for looking extravagant and elegant. When Olivia found her dress, she checked the size and immediately went to try it on in the changing room. Massie had already bought the dress, and was now wearing the Prada Baltic bubble wrap mini dress.

"You know Cam, I cannot believe that the FBI is following teenagers! This is outrageous. I do not appreciate being stalked." Massie complained as she looked through the bags sections.

"I know, this needs to be fixed." Cam agreed as he touched the bag Massie was checking out.

"I wonder what daddy's solution is" Massie thought about it. Massie grabbed the Chloe tote bag, and went to the cashier where she paid for the two thousand dollar bag. "Cam, aren't you going to buy anything?"

"I need a new pair of sun glasses." Cam replied as the cashier handed Massie back the black AmEx.

"Let's go look for a pair then" Massie cheerfully said as she grabbed the shopping bag with her things inside. They walked towards the sunglasses section, and Massie picked out a pair of few cool shades for him to buy.

"Rayban Wayfarers are cool, but everyone in this world has them. How about Clubmasters, they're cooler and much more original" Massie said as Cam tried them on.

"Clubmasters are coooool" Cam agreed liking what he was seeing in the mirror. "Let's buy them"

"Yep. They are cool" Massie agreed, Claire got out of the changing room with the Vera Wang dress in her arm. "Do you like the dress, Liv?"

"Love it. I'm going to buy it so I can wear it tonight. You know how our parents are like. They always want us to look the best when we're out in the public eye. They want others to envy the beauty of our family"

"Sure, can you buy these pair on your way?" Cam asked as he was handing her the cash for the glasses.

"No need, I'll take care of it. I don't enjoy cash" Olivia shook the money away. She went to pay with her Visa, and walked back to the changing room to get into the dress.

When they were done, they walked out to catch a cab to the restaurant they were going to have dinner at. It was called _Per Se _and it was apparently the best restaurant in town. When they arrived to the restaurant, they told the waitress they were in the private room, and they were accompanied towards one of the expensive private rooms.

"Hey there! How is it going back in Westchester?" William Block asked, when Massie stepped in.

"Great, daddy. Everything's swell except for the FBIs, they're really bugging me, you know?" Massie sat down.

"I know, and we've got a solution here" William said, as he gave a smile. Everybody waited for him to speak. "We've got a plan. Basically what is going to happen is we're going to run away from the US for a while. I won't tell you where because it's safer that way."

"You'll move?" Cam asked his parents as well. "America or Europe?"

"It's better to not say anything." Thomas Fisher said.

"Well, as I was saying, you will need somebody to take care of you. Our underboss, Dan Abeley wants his son to get into the business. He goes to NYU, and he will help you with anything."

"Who is this Abeley guy?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Well, he should be here anytime now. We told him to come in fifteen minutes later" Kendra checked the watch. "Well, Chris is a great guy. He will end up good when he gets older"

There was a knock on the door to the private room. William allowed the person to come in, and when the door opened both Massie and Olivia were surprised to see such a stud.

He was in one word: gorgeous. He had fantastic hair, curly and dirty blonde. He was tall, about 6 feet tall, and a body to die for. He was definately not a jock. He had a slender yet muscly body type. He was wearing an Armani Collezioni tailored suit, with a white dresshirt under without a tie, two buttons left unbuttoned, his soft looking chest showing a little.

"I think you've got the wrong room" Massie told the guy.

"Actually, I'm Chris Abeley. The waitress led me here to meet William Block?" Chris presented himself.

"Chris Abeley. Nice to meet you, I'm William Block, this young lady is my daughter, Massie Block. These two are Cam and Olivia, these are Thomas Fisher and Claudia. This is Robert Ryan, and this is my wife Kendra"

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't expect _you _to show up." Massie purred as she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Well, this is him. Whatever you need , he will be available. He knows where we will be, and he can forward calls from me to you"

"Okay, that sounds great"

"We will need to act this up. We're going to go home, pack everything up, and drive away. The mini van will notice we will be gone, and will follow us. But instead of us being in the car, we will have Isaac and Inez pretending to be us. We will drive off in Inez's car with no bags at all to the airport. We will use our fake passports and move away. Same thing with Robert and the Fishers"

"How am I supposed to eat breakfast then?" Massie asked. "What will happen when they realize you aren't the ones they're searching for?"

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that we bought you another house. You'll be moving closer to the city centre, we need them to believe that we left for good"

"What? But we just moved back, dad!" Massie wanted to shout, but could only manage to ask in a normal amplitude.

"Well, it's going to be fine. We'll sell everything, and you can decorate all over again, the way you want it" Kendra tried to make things sound better.

"How many rooms, floors... Garden? Pool?" Cam asked the Fishers.

"Five bedrooms, a big enough garden with a pool, two floors, and enough parking space for all of your cars" Kendra replied to Cam. "It will be lovely."

"Well sure. So Chris, right?" Massie asked as she finished off her second course. He nodded at her. "You go to NYU?"

"Yes I do. Where are you going to apply, Massie?" Chris asked.

"I was really thinking about going somewhere like Congo or Hong Kong or I don't know, Manila?" Massie answered, that was what she had planned for her future, as further away from 'home' as possible.

"Hahaha, how funny. Massie would never do that! She will attend an Ivy League school." Kendra laughed Massie's comment off, making Chris feel awkward.

"No I won't I have no interest in doing such. I don't want to live in America or anywhere in Europe. I want to go somewhere exotic, help out the kids" Massie defended her dreams.

"Massie, that will do no good in this family. You are the daughter of the _Capo di tutti i Capi_. The boss of all bosses. Make yourself useful!" William shouted at her, whispering when it came to 'capo di tutti i capi'.

"Father, I have no interest in carrying on the family business. This place is full of people that want to take your place when you're gone, daddy" Massie tried not to sound too cold.

"You will go to an Ivy League, no matter what it takes. I am not going to have you waste your life doing things that don't matter"

"Daddy! Charity is not a waste of life! At least I help others and unlike you I don't earn $10 Billion a year by extortion and $8 Billion on drug dealing without helping others at all!" Massie shouted, everybody in the room turned their heads towards Massie's pretty face.

Cam and Olivia's faces were shocked, trying to avoid a proud smile. The adults instead looked at her irritated and angry at the same time. If she wasn't the daughter of William Block, she would have been shot straight away.

"Massie. Whether you like it. Or not." William shot her a threatening look, making Massie immediately regret whatever she just said.

"I think I've had enough of the pollution in the city. I need to go back home" Massie got up as she grabbed her purse.

"Massie. Sit down. You will not get out of your seat until we get the check" Kendra ordered her daughter. Kendra never told her off like this. It only happened when she felt extremely humiliated or extremely angry. This was probably a mix of both.

"Fine" Massie sat down and wished for time to pass as fast as possible. She glanced at Chris who made an understanding face, and smiled at him. She could feel that this was going to be the start of a great romance.

"We have people in the inside of the FBI. They will destroy all the evidence, and kill the agents that are responsible for this." William started the conversation again, as if nothing happened before.

Massie awkwardly played with her nails, trying to avoid the excruciating eye contact with her father. Because she knew that she could never win against him. He was always going to be the one in charge.

After an entire hour full of mafia conversation, the families decided to take the check. Massie, Olivia and Cam drove back to their house, ready to act the_ 'move'_ out.

---

The Block-Ryan-Fisher Mansion  
The Patio  
Thursday, October 1st  
07.00 AM

Almost a month had passed since the move. The FBI trucks had disappeared from Westchester, and everything seemed to go well. Massie Block had her eyes on Chris Abeley for over three weeks now, and those twenty-seven days were full of innocent flirting but no real action.

The house was still beautiful, and newly decorated head to toe from Armani Casa. It was chic, post-modern and very fresh. Massie was dressed up in her pretty blush colored Vera Wang silk ruffle tank and a pair of dark wash Seven for All Mankind skinny jeans.

She got out of her bedroom with the sound of her Fendi criss-cross sandals clacking on the parquet pavement. Her Badgley Mischka satchel bag hooked on her right arm, with a pearl colored cashmere cardigan holding onto the bag.

"Looking good, Massie" Chris Plovert greeted her as he came out of his own bedroom, looking completely different from the day she met him. He was wearing straight legged dark wash jeans, and a henley grey shirt. His toned arms looked amazing as he sipped his Vitamin water.

"You look great too" Massie winked, as she sat on the kitchen stool, grabbing a croissant made by Inez in front of the crystal cup with pear juice.

"Listen, I am free tonight, and I would love to take you to out to the jazz bar I told you about" Chris leaned towards her, if the table was not in between them, the two faces would be close enough for a kissing distance.

"What time?" Massie asked, trying to hide the huge smile she felt like flashing.

"Around six thirty? I have a meeting before that" Chris said. Chris was different from normal college boys, normally they would just go back to their dorms to pig off after a lesson, but instead Chris invested his time on business meetings with the New York Mafia.

"I'll be there. What do you say? Central Park's Sheep Meadow?" Massie proposed attending for a confirmation.

"Confirmed. I'll see you there. Gotta run to class" Chris confirmed and winked at her before he ran out of the house and jumped on his Mercedes.

Massie smiled, finished up the croissant and sipped the pear juice before she checked herself out one last time before she set off to her Ferrari. She made a stop in Starbucks, ready to grab a coffee.

Once she bought it she drove off to the school and parked it in her parking spot. She got out and saw Alicia Rivera sliding a Chanel lipstick on her full Penelope Cruz-like lips inside her black BMW.

Massie knocked twice to get the girl's attention. Alicia speedily turned her face around to find Massie looking at her smiling. "Mass. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here early" Massie said, yes, she was early like every single day these past weeks. Massie always woke up thirty minutes earlier just to 'bump' into Chris before breakfast.

"Well, come on in" Alicia said opening the passenger door. Massie entered and took out the packet of cigarettes, handing Alicia one.

After they both lit their cigarettes and inhaled once, they saw Dylan Marvil and Derrick Harrington walking around the school's front yard holding hands and being lovey-dovey. She thought about her 'almost kiss' with Derrick, but then smiled it off when Chris Abeley burst into the picture.

"Well, they seem to go strong" Alicia commented. After an awkward silence, Alicia changed conversation. "How is your love life going?"

"Actually, things are going quiet well. This guy I live with, Chris Abeley just asked me out today. He is such a stud" Massie excitedly chanted.

"No way! I want to see him!" Alicia begged as she threw the cigarette in the ashtray. "Do you have a picture?"

"Nope. But you can come to my new place one of these days" Massie invited Alicia. "How about you come over on Saturday? I'll send you the address by text and we can go clubbing in Manhattan"

"That would be fab. Maybe I can borrow some clothes?" Alicia offered herself, hoping Massie would agree.

"Of course you can, A. You're always welcome in my wardrobe" Massie secured the offer.

"Well, can't wait to spend quality time with you again!" Alicia smiled. Massie got off the car, and made sure she didn't slam the door. She walked down the stone walkway from Italy, and grazed against Derrick's and Dylan's shoulders on purpose.

She could feel them both turning around staring at her, she smiled at the thought of going on a date with the most delicious guy in Westchester. She never felt more dominating before. She was completely over Derrick, she knew it. She had everything right then. She owned it.

* * *

_Chapter 14 for reviews!_


End file.
